


With this Ring

by DwynArthur, TheWrtrInMe



Series: Full Circle Series [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwynArthur/pseuds/DwynArthur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrtrInMe/pseuds/TheWrtrInMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell in love, walked away, then found their way back to each other. Now Sam and Freddie must decide how to build a family, face the future and walk together...into forever.  Second story in the 'Full Circle' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting

**December 2013 - Seattle**

Sam cursed the ringing doorbell. It had been one of those days. Lately, they all seemed to be. She shut the door to Jax' room behind her, staring down at the sleeping form of her son, his face still streaked with the tears he'd been crying nearly all day. His persistent screams were now silent, one hand tangled in Sam's hair as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. She placed him lightly in his crib, praying that the insistent ringing of the doorbell didn't wake him.

Walking back into the hallway she considered ignoring it. Freddie was at school, Marissa was at work and there was no one else she had any desire at all to see. It was probably just a delivery guy anyway. Her family and friends had gone way overboard on Jax for Christmas this year and with Christmas just days away, it seemed SendEx had set up permanent residence outside their apartment.

Screw it…they could leave the box in the hallway.

She turned into her bedroom, nearly crying with relief as she fell, face down, onto the bed. She'd been up since five this morning. Jax had an ear infection and he was miserable. And if Jax was miserable, she was miserable. It didn't help that things with Freddie had been…tense the last few weeks, and with Carly all the way across the country she'd never felt so completely alone. She bit her bottom lip against the tears that threatened to fall. She knew that motherhood would be hard, that building a family at so young an age would be hard…but she didn't know it would be this hard.

The doorbell rang again, this time joined by the chiming of her cell phone. Why was it on the days she just wanted to be left alone the world made it impossible? She groaned, burying her face in a pillow while reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. From the ring tone alone she knew who it was.

"You know I love you Carly, but this had better be important. I'm talking life, death or deportation."

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine! Is that any way to talk to your best friend in the world who you haven't seen in four months and you miss like crazy?" Carly laughed.

"Sorry Carls, I just…" Sam tapered off as the doorbell ringer started up again.

"You should probably get that…"

"And someone should probably get a paramedic for whoever's out here ringing this damn bell." She grumbled as she stood from the bed, storming out of her room and heading for the door. "I swear if they wake Jax up …" she stopped, her previous thought forgotten as she opened the door to reveal her best friend leaning against the wall opposite her open door, a smile beaming on her face.

"Surprise!"

"Carly! What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed, her words muffled as Carly pulled her into a hug.

"Is that any way to greet you son's favorite aunt?" Carly laughed

"You'd better not let Melanie hear you say that!" Sam smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks as she pulled Carly into the apartment.

"Everyone will know the truth when Jax says my name first."

Sam stood back to get a good look at Carly. Georgetown had been good to her friend. Carly had always been pretty, but there was a look of contentment on her face that Sam hadn't seen in a long time, and the freshman fifteen everyone complained about looked good on her, adding curves and softness to her normally slim frame.

"Lookin' good Shay!"

"Feeling good Puckett!" Carly reached out and hugged her again. "It's so good to see you! Feels like it's been forever."

Sam pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "That's because it  _has_  been forever. Maybe if you actually came home once in a while you wouldn't miss me so much."

Carly had been home all summer and it had almost felt like old times. She'd spent nearly every day with Sam and Jax, hanging out and catching up on each other lives. It was strange at first. Carly had to adjust to Sam as a mom and Sam had to work to suppress the jealousy she felt when Carly talked about her new friends, her new life. But by the end of summer they'd fallen back into a routine and their friendship was even stronger. When Carly left in August, it had been even harder than the first time.

At Thanksgiving Carly's dad had been able to come stateside and it'd been easier for him to visit her in D.C., so Spencer and their grandfather had made the trip out east to join them. She and Carly had talked on the phone and tried to be good sports about it, but it seemed no matter how long Carly had been gone, Sam couldn't quite get used to it.

"I'm sorry Sam, schools just been so crazy this year." Carly took of her jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch, patting the seat on the sofa beside her. "I'm trying to get into this internship program for the summer and my courses are so hard! And I wanted to come for Thanksgiving but then Dad…"

"It's cool Carly, I was only joking…sort of." She laughed. "But I missed you kid." She tried to keep a smile on her face but Carly had known her long enough to see through it.

"Hey… what's going on?"

Sam shook her head. Having Carly here made it difficult to maintain the mask of strength she'd forced herself to wear.

"Sam?" Carly reached out and took her hand. "Talk to me…what's the matter?"

"It's just…hard, Carly. Really hard."

"What's hard? Is it Jax? Motherhood?"

"No! I mean, yes, being a mom is serious chizz, but I'm crazy about Jax and he's older now so it's easier than it was. Well, at least when he's not sick and screaming his head off."

"So then, what is it? Freddie?"

Sam was silent, staring down at her hands.

"Oh my God, what's going on? Are you two okay? You can't break up, Sam! You love him and he loves you and what about Jax?"

"Calm down, Carly!" Sam shook her head. How could she explain the problem to Carly, she barely understood it herself. "We're not breaking up. We're just not…moving forward." she offered, the end of her sentence a whisper.

"Moving forward? What are you talking about Sam? I thought you liked it this way?"

Sam had no answer for that. Carly was right, she  _had_  liked it that way. Those were almost the exact words she'd used the first time Freddie had asked her to marry him. He'd been so sweet, holding her hand, telling her how much he loved her and how he was ready to be with her forever. She'd told him that being together forever wasn't based on a piece of paper and a ring. That she didn't want to rock the boat, that she loved him and loved their life just the way it was. And she'd meant it…then.

She'd still meant it the next time he'd asked her, just after Jax's first birthday. It had been the most wonderful, stressful day of her life. She'd been running around all day, preparing for the party, greeting guests, trying to keep the newly walking Jax clean and out of trouble. The apartment had been filled with all the people she loved most: Freddie, Marissa, Carly and Spencer. Melanie had made the trip to Seattle to celebrate and after months of awkward meetings she and her mother had reached an almost comfortable place in their relationship and Pam had shown up…with a gift no less. At the end of the day after she'd bathed Jax, who was covered in frosting from head to toe, and put him to bed, she'd lain next to Freddie with her head on his chest, thinking she couldn't possibly ever be happier than she was in that moment.

Freddie had been quiet that night, watching from the door as she put Jax to bed, smiling but still silent as she changed into her pajamas and crawled in bed beside him.

" _What's on your mind?"_

_He shook his head, saying nothing._

" _Come on Benson, I've known you forever. Something's up." She rose up on one elbow to look at him. "Spill."_

_Freddie looked into her eyes with a steady intensity that made her want to look away. When she started to do just that, he reached out and held her chin with his hand._

" _I love you, Sam."_

" _I know Freddie. I love you too."_

" _Do you?"_

_She pulled herself to a seated position. "Yes, you dork, of course I do. What's this about?"_

_Freddie sat with his back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Today was so amazing, Sam. Just watching Jax and you, it just…it felt so right, so completely right. I kept thinking '_ This is mine. My family, our family _'." He turned to look at Sam. "And I thought this is it. This is all I'll ever want. You and Jax, Sam. That's what I want…forever."_

_Sam smiled and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as his arm wrapped around her. She didn't really have words to respond. After a lifetime of feeling like there was nowhere she fit, she'd finally found her place. Hearing his words only made her surer of it. As hard as parenthood was, as difficult as it had been to get here, she was happy to have come to a place where she could be content. Happy to have a life she loved. She prayed it didn't change._

" _Marry me, Sam." His words were a whisper that echoed in the silence and brought her contended thoughts to a screeching halt._

_It had been months since the last time he'd mentioned this. Months where she thought he'd let it go, that he was as happy as her to leave things as they were. In their unmarried state they were happier and better adjusted than most of the married (and divorced) couples she knew. In her experience marriage didn't make things better. It was just a piece of paper that might as well be an invitation to divorce court._

" _Freddie, we've talked about this…"_

" _No, you've talked, and I've listened. But I want you to listen to me now." He sat up so that he was looking down into her face even as she tried to avoid his eyes. "I've heard all your reasons for not marrying me and I get it, I really do. People in your life have given marriage a bad rap."_

" _Not just people in my life… People everywhere! The divorce rate is…"_

" _Okay…so people get divorced, lots of people. But we're not them Sam. We're us, and I know that nothing in this world would ever make me not want to be with you…nothing." He sat back and sighed. "I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted to do this." He reached over to the nightstand and Sam held her breath. She knew in the back of her mind what he was doing; what he was reaching for. It was an out of body experience. She hovered over them, watching her own face fill with fear as the reality of what was happening registered, watching Freddie's hand shake as he sat up, a small velvet box in his hand._

" _I love you Sam. I want to love you forever. That's all I want to do." He closed his eyes, the box still in his hand. "Please don't say no."_

_Sam tried to swallow past the fear blocking her throat, her heart breaking at the look on his face. The silence extended the time until a century had passed with neither of them speaking. Freddie's breath was shallow as he dared to look up, into her face._

" _Sam?"_

_She knew she had to answer him. Had to say something but no words would come. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why wasn't being with her, the way they were now, enough for him? Loving Freddie had been the single bravest thing she'd ever done. Trusting him to love her back had required a courage that was hard won and even now seemed to be a daily decision. So taking this step wasn't about how much she loved him. It was about the tiny slivers of her past that still pierced her heart. She didn't know how to make him see._

_She slid across the space between them, settling on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _I love you more than you can possibly know," she whispered into his ear, "and I know that you're it for me…forever. I just…" she paused, trying to find the right words._

_Freddie sat up and Sam's arms dropped to her sides. The pain in his face tore at her._

" _You're saying no…again."_

_She placed a hand to his chest, preventing him from moving._

" _Freddie please, please don't take it like that." She looked into his eyes, pleading, "this has nothing to do with whether or not I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've spent the last year showing you how much you mean to me. I do want to marry you..." She smiled as he looked up at her, hopeful. "...Someday… I'm not saying no. I'm just saying, not yet. Just…just give me time." She tried to read his face, hoping, praying that he'd understand._

_Freddie sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her to him. They sat still together for a while, the sound of his heart beating in her ears as she pressed her face to his chest._

" _Do you want to see it?" he asked, holding the box out to the side._

" _What…and ruin the surprise?" she smiled._

" _Oh…so now it needs to be a surprise?"_

" _Absolutely. And I expect you to pull out all the stops."_

_"Is that so?"_

" _Mmm Hmm. And none of this proposing in bed…I expect you to be on one knee Benson."_

" _And can you give me a hint on when this big, bended knee, surprise should be?"_

" _Nope." She said, smiling into his chest, happy to be them again. "But when it's time, you'll know."_

"Hello…Earth to Sam!" Carly waved a hand in front of Sam's face. "Where did you go just now?" Carly laughed as Sam shook her head, trying to dispel the memories.

Sam sighed. "Just thinking of the colossal mess I've made…of everything."

"You are really confusing me here. I thought things with you and Freddie were good? The last time we talked you said you were happy."

"I was. I mean I am. I mean…oh, I don't know what the hell I mean. That's the problem." Sam raised her hands in frustration.

"So let me get this straight. You and Freddie are still together." Sam nodded. "And you  _were_  happy?" another nod, "But now you're not, because…?"

"Argh! Don't make me say it out loud Carly!"

"Say wh…?"

"Iwanttogetmarried!" Sam screamed, then buried her face in her hands.

Carly stopped mid-sentence, her mouth still open. Of all the things she thought Sam would say, this was nowhere on the list. She'd been talking to Sam about this off and on since the first time Freddie had asked Sam to marry him. And every time they talked Sam's answer was still the same; she loved Freddie but she wasn't ready for marriage. Carly had even had a few conversations with Freddie about it. She'd helped him work up the courage to ask Sam, given him advice on picking a ring, and consoled him when Sam said no…twice. After a while she'd sort of given up thinking it would happen anytime soon. She thought that Freddie had too. Now to see her friend so upset, hear her say the words no one thought she'd ever say; Carly was beyond shocked.

"Wow." It was all Carly could think to say.

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so. Go ahead. Tell me I was an idiot to say no all the other times. Tell me it's too late and I ruined everything and he's never gonna ask me." Sam's words were muffled against her hands.

"Sam…Sam look at me." Carly reached out, peeling Sam's hands away from her face, smiling at how adorable it was for Sam to be sitting here, worrying she'd never had the very thing she'd been resisting for so long. "I'm not going to say that, because it's not true."

"Yes it is Carly. The last time he asked me was almost 6 months ago, and since then – not a single word about it!"

"You told him to give you time and to stop talking about it!" she laughed.

"It's not funny Carly! His crazy mother doesn't even bring it up anymore and you know she used to talk about it all the time!" Sam flopped back against the arm of the sofa, throwing her arm across her eyes.

"Sam. You're freaking out for nothing. Freddie loves you. He's only giving you what you said you wanted. And when did that change anyway…what you wanted I mean."

Sam pulled her arm away and looked over at her friend. As hard as this was to talk about it, it felt sort of good to get it off her chest. She'd been carrying this around for months, since the last time he'd asked; since she realized what a terrible mistake she'd made.

The morning after Jax' birthday she'd woken up in Freddie's arms and immediately thought about the night before, and everything Freddie had said. That day something started tickling at the back of her mind. A small voice she really didn't want to hear.

Freddie woke up and she waited for him to mention it, but he never did. He kissed her the same way he always did, got dressed and left for school. All day the little voice refused to let her rest and after she'd put Jax down for a nap she went into their bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. The small velvet box was gone and as much as she wanted to ignore the voice in her head, there was no denying the feeling of disappointment as she looked into the empty drawer.

In need of a distraction she'd called her mother and asked if she and Jax could come over to visit. She and her mother had made great strides in healing their relationship but it was still a rare occasion for her to go to her mother's house. But the nagging doubts and lingering disappointment in her heart couldn't be drowned out in the Benson's quiet apartment. She needed distraction, she needed noise. If her mother's voice couldn't drown it all out, nothing would.

She arrived at her mom's, Jax and all his swag in tow and they'd spent an hour catching up, talking about Jax and her mother's new boyfriend (who could remember his name?). Finally Pam turned to her with a trademark smirk.

" _So why are you really here? Trouble in paradise?"_

_Leave it to Pam to cut right to the chase._

" _What? No, everything's fine. Jax just wanted to see his Grandma, that's all."_

" _Cut the crap Sammy. Jax is one…he can't even say my name. And don't call me Grandma…makes me feel old." Sam rolled her eyes. "Now are you gonna tell me what's going on?"_

_Sam sighed. Things were still relatively new with her mom. They hadn't quite gotten to the 'bare your soul' portion of the mother/daughter thing yet. But she supposed there was a first time for everything._

" _Freddie asked me to marry him." She looked at her mother, waiting for the smart remark. "Crazy, huh? I mean, we're only 19 and marriage is for chumps, isn't that what you always said?"_

_Pam shook her head and stood up, walking toward the back of the house. A moment later she re-appeared, holding a small picture frame. "I've said a lot of things." She said, wiping dust off the pictures glass, before handing it to Sam._

_Sam looked down and her breath caught._

" _This is you and dad."_

" _Yep." Pam's voice was quiet. "We went downtown to the courthouse. Your grandmother almost died when I told her I was gonna wear white." Pam laughed. "You and Mellie are in that picture too. I looked pretty good for a lady 4 months pregnant with twins."_

_Sam ran a hand over the photo, taking note of how much she looked like her father. When her dad left, her mom had removed nearly every trace of him from the house. The few pictures she'd left were tucked away and Sam had always felt like a traitor when she tried to look at them. Seeing his face was bittersweet._

" _So why are you showing me this?" she asked, "Trying to show me just how bad an idea marriage is? How crazy I'd be to do it?"_

" _Sammy, for a smart girl, sometimes you're dumb as a box of rocks." She took the photo from Sam's hands. "The people in this picture were happy." She paused. "I was happy. I wanted to marry your dad…and he wanted to marry me. The people in this picture…made a good decision."_

" _What! How in the world can you say that? He left you! He left us! He made a promise to be there and then…he broke it! If you'd never gotten married maybe none of that would have happened. So what part of that was a good decision?"_

" _That's the thing Sammy. On this day Brian and I made a decision, to be together, to love each other, to make it work. But marriage isn't about making one decision on one day; it's committing to making that same decision, every day for the rest of your life. Your dad and I…we stopped making that decision."_

" _I still don't get it. I mean…if that happened to you, then what's to stop it from happening to me too?"_

" _You're to stop it Sam. You and that man of yours." She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, the feeling was at once strange and comforting. "You aren't me, and Freddie sure as hell ain't Brian. You can make the choice to have the life you want but first you have to stop being scared you'll end up with the life I had. Is marriage hard? Yes! Is it a risk? Hell yes! This ain't Vegas Sammy, nothing in life is a sure thing. But if there is anything you can learn from the crap heap I made of my life, learn that it's worth the risk to be happy. It's worth whatever hell you might have to go through to be with someone who really loves you. And that boy loves you, Sammy. So you need to pull that pretty little head of yours out of your ass and marry him. Marry him and squeeze every piece of happiness that you can out of every damn day for as long as you have him."_

_Her mother went silent, staring down at the picture. As backwards as her reasoning was, her mother made sense. The nagging voice was shouting now, encouraged by Pam's words. Her mother stood and walked back into her room, putting the picture back in its hiding place. When she returned, she changed the subject, and after that day had never mentioned it again. But her words returned to Sam over and over from then on, stoking a desire in her she'd denied._

_She wanted to marry Freddie. She wanted to be the other Mrs. Benson._

Since then every quiet moment with Freddie she held her breath wondering if this would be it, would this be the day he asked again. She already knew what she'd say, she'd practiced looking surprised, thought of how she'd call Carly and scream her happiness into the phone. But the moments always passed and the small velvet box never re-appeared.

After two months she'd taken to dropping hints. When he came home she'd turned the television to 'Say Yes to the Dress' or 'Bridezillas'. He'd sit beside her, make the appropriate comments when she pointed out this dress or that dress, and laugh with her at how horrible some of the brides were.  _'I hope I'm not like that'_ she'd said one day, looking to see if her comment registered on his face. He'd just laughed and said, ' _You'll probably be worse'_ , then went into their bedroom to study, placing a kiss on her head as he walked by.

She'd considered enlisting Carly's help, but that would mean admitting to Carly how she felt and after a solid year of rattling off all the reasons marriage wasn't a good idea, she was a little embarrassed to be so desperate for it suddenly. So she'd suffered in silence, growing increasingly depressed when it seemed that her window of opportunity might never come again.

Freddie wasn't acting any differently. He was as affectionate as ever and their sex life…well, there was nothing at all to complain about there. But gone were the hints, subtle and not so subtle, that she'd taken for granted. He seemed to have forgotten about it entirely. And that was driving her insane.

She looked over at Carly and took a deep breath.

"About 6 months ago. Right after he asked me the last time. Since then…I don't know, I guess I just understand now. I know what I want now."

"And you want Freddie?"

"So much, Carly." She rolled her eyes at the Cheshire grin on Carly's face. "Please don't go all girly on me. I feel like enough of a sap as it is."

"Awww…but it's so sweet!"

"Carly…" Sam warned, standing to go get Jax, whose cries reached the living room.

"Sam loves Freddie…Sam loves Freddie…Sam loves Freddie!" she heard Carly calling behind her.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. Carly was a dork but she was right. Sam did love Freddie. She was ready to show him just how much.

But was that still what he wanted?

* * *

"The examination will conclude at five o'clock sharp, that is, in forty-five minutes. You will give me your papers no later than then. I am not moved by tears or emotional displays." His professor peered up at the students in the lecture hall, filled to capacity for the first time since the first day of class. Freddie stifled his laughter as the professor surveyed all of them with a look of disdain.

' _What a putz'_ , Freddie thought, flipping backwards through the fifteen pages of his math exam, focused on the mathematical modeling of chaos theory. While not delighted with his work, he hoped it would not cost him the A he had maintained in the rest of the course. At the very least, he was happy that with this final exam, another semester was over, and he could look forward to four weeks off that he could devote to Sam and Jax before the spring semester began.

Finishing a full thirty minutes before the end of the exam period, he placed his paper on the professor's table and sighed in relief, happy to be free from his most difficult and boring class. Gathering his books, he stashed them in his bag and prepared to leave the lecture hall. All around him students gathered in clusters, laughing and talking about their plans for the Christmas break. This was his second year at UW, and he still didn't know very many people. The few students he had met were either inappropriately curious or completely weirded out by his situation. He was nineteen with a baby and a live-in girlfriend. Not exactly a typical student. He didn't mind really. In high school his social circle had been small. He didn't really go to parties, unless Carly was throwing them, and wasn't exactly voted most popular. Back then he'd been focused on his studies, iCarly, and the two best friends that meant everything to him. Now he had even more of a reason not to care what people thought. He had Jax, and Sam and a life that he loved…mostly.

Shaking his head he exited the building and set off for the parking lot. He did love his life-most of the time. Having Jax had been hard, but he felt like he'd found his stride as a father and things were much easier now than they'd been in the beginning. On most days he had a long enough break between classes that he could sneak home to see Sam and the baby. Sometimes Sam would meet him on campus for lunch. It wasn't perfect but he thought they were doing a pretty good job, all things considered. He was doing well in school and with the money he was making with his side job doing building websites, he was able at least to provide the basics for his little family.

Family. That's what they'd become. Despite the odds that were stacked against them and a history that had more lows than highs, they'd become a family. At least that's what he liked to think, but over the last year one issue had been eating away at his mind and disrupting the peace he'd found.

Marriage.

It had been ' _the word that must not be spoken'_  in their house for the past year. Not that he was against it; it was the exact opposite. He already wanted to marry Sam the day he brought her back from Willacoochee. He knew they were young, but in his mind a life with Sam and Jax was a foregone conclusion. Marriage made sense. Even his mother, formerly a card-carrying member of the 'I Hate Sam club,' had come around and frequently asked him when he intended to 'make an honest woman of her grandson's mother.' He suspected it had more to do with her reservations about premarital sex, but he was glad to have her on his side, regardless of her reasons for being there.

His current marital status wasn't for lack of trying on his part. He'd asked her, more than once. He even had a ring. He'd appealed to her emotions, told her how much he loved her, how he wanted to spend his life with her. No dice. He'd appealed to her sensible side, not the best idea in hindsight; sensible wasn't exactly Sam's style. He talked about health insurance and how, if they were married, they could move into their own place on campus in the married student apartments. Still nothing. At least the last time she hadn't said no. Not exactly. She'd said, 'not now,' which really meant the same thing as far as he was concerned. He'd been so angry. He didn't understand how she could say she loved him in one breath and then deny him the chance to spend forever with her in the next. Then he looked into her eyes. That night he saw something there that was rare to see in someone as strong as Sam. He saw fear. When she'd wrapped her arms around him and pleaded with him to just give her time he finally got it. Beneath all her bravado it was clear. She was scared.

From that day on he vowed to step back. It was hard. There were days when he'd come home and find her playing with Jax, her face lit in a smile and he could hardly contain himself. Seeing her like that, taking care of their son, learning to be happy after so many years of hardship and trouble, he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out ' _Just marry me for God's sake!_ ' But he'd done it. It had been six months since he'd mentioned marriage. He'd taken the ring he bought for her and put it in the farthest corner of the highest shelf in their bedroom closet, waiting for the right time.

He figured it would be years before she was ready. His mother told him to be patient, that when it was time he would know. It's the same thing Sam had said and at the time he thought she was crazy. As well as he knew her, there were still parts of Sam that were a mystery to him. Figuring out what she wanted, and when she wanted it was like a Sudoku puzzle where none of the numbers added up – seemingly impossible. But over the last few weeks, to his surprise, he'd had to admit that his mom-and Sam-were right.

It had started last month, right before Thanksgiving. Sam seemed to be acting differently. He thought he was imagining things at first. When commercials about weddings came on he thought he saw a strange look in her eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone and he'd shrugged it off to hormones. Then she'd started watching this horrible show on TV, 'Bridezillas'. It followed women who were the devil incarnate as they screamed, bullied and sometimes physically fought their way to the altar. He figured she liked it because of all the cursing and violence, but then she'd asked him if he thought she'd be like that ' _you know, one day, when we get married._ ' When. Not if. It was the first glimmer of hope that one day he'd be able to call her something besides his girlfriend or his son's mother. He was almost scared to answer her. Like spooking a horse, if he said the wrong thing, too fast or too slow she'd run off. He racked his mind then, trying to determine if this was it. Was she telling him she was ready? Should he ask her, right now, her in sweats stained with strained peas, him in Galaxy Wars pajama bottoms? ' _No_ ', he thought, this wasn't it. She deserved better than that.

He'd laughed it off, told her she'd probably be worse and promptly left the room. He told Sam he needed to study when really he'd had to leave or risk blurting out a shotgun proposal and ruining everything. But once in their room he quietly went to the closet, reached up on the shelf, and pulled down the tiny velvet box he thought he'd never see again. Sam was right. Everything in his body told him that this was it. She was ready.

Putting his car into drive he pulled out into the Seattle traffic and headed for home. Wednesday nights were his longest at school. No breaks, no time to go home and see Sam and Jax. By the time he got out of his last class he could never get home fast enough. In those moments he sometimes thought about Brian, Sam's father. He'd never understand how a man could walk out on his children. The idea of not being with Sam and Jax was unthinkable; they were his whole life. That's why tomorrow night was such a big deal. It would be the biggest moment of their lives together so far.

He smiled to himself as he pulled into the parking garage of Bushwell Plaza and looked at his watch. It was almost eight o'clock. Sam would probably be giving Jax a bath right now; if he hurried he'd be able to sit with her while she read to him. She'd been doing it since Jax was born – something Freddie had been silently shocked by. Every night she held Jax in the rocking chair or they put him in the bed between them and she'd read. If his mother had been as expressive as Sam when he was a kid, he might have enjoyed story time a little more. Sam did all the characters' voices. Freddie's personal favorite was when she did the Three Little Pigs, even though he'd had to convince her that it wasn't a good idea to change the ending so that the Big Bad Wolf was sitting down to a tasty ham sandwich. The girl was nothing if not creative.

He laughed to himself, grabbed his bag from the passenger's seat and slammed the door behind him, hurrying into the building. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered it without looking at the screen.

"I'm on my way up sexy." He murmured into the phone, "How about after Jax goes to bed, you and I…"

"Freddie!"

"Carly!" He almost dropped the phone in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I thought you were Sam."

"Obviously," Carly laughed, "And no offense…but I really don't want to know what the two of you do after my godson goes to bed."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He pushed the button to the elevator, "So what's up? How's Georgetown?"

"It's great! I love it. I mean, this year is much harder than last year."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I swear it's like some of my professors want me to fail. I feel like all I do is study."

"Well, according to Sam, you're making time to be social. I saw a picture of you and some dude on Splashface. Andrew..Allan…"

"Alastair. And we're not together anymore."

"Still playing musical boyfriends, huh?" he laughed.

"Wow…Sam is really rubbing off on you. And no, I'm not playing musical boyfriends. I'm just looking for Mr. Right. We can't all be like you and Sam and find our one true love in kindergarten."

Freddie laughed, silently grateful to know Carly was right. He was lucky. Lucky not to be out searching for his soul mate; she was right upstairs, waiting for him.

"Speaking of her, I'm on my way in to see her now." He loved talking to Carly. She was the only person in his life right now that understood how difficult college was. Unless you counted Gibby, who was in California at school and, from the sound of it, much more interested in hitting on girls than hitting the books. But right now what he really wanted to do was see Sam.

"Wait, can you come by first?"

"Uh…unless you've got a private jet waiting for me on the roof I don't think that's gonna happen. Wait…are you home?"

"Yes, genius. Did you think I was asking you to come to D.C.? And you're supposed to be the smart one." She laughed, "I'm at home and I need to talk to you for a minute before you see Sam."

"Why? Is something wrong with Sam?" He said, exiting the elevator on the eighth floor.

"No. Not exactly." Carly stuttered in frustration, "Please don't be difficult, Freddie. I need to talk to you, it will only take a minute…and it might save your life."

Freddie stopped in his tracks. Save his life?

"What the heck are you talking about Carly."

The Shay apartment door opened to reveal a visibly nervous Carly. She glanced worriedly across the hall toward his apartment before motioning him into her own.

"Just shut up and get in here!" she whispered.

He followed her inside and sat down on the sofa as she shut the door behind him.

"Where's Spencer?" he asked.

"Oh, he's on a date. Some chick he met from Troubled Waters."

"Patient?"

"Nurse."

"Really?"

"That's what she says, but I'm not so sure."

Freddie laughed. A mental patient might be an improvement over Spencer's last girlfriend.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Great to see you too, Freddie. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Carly, it is great to see you and I'd love to catch up but I haven't seen Sam or Jax all day and I really need to get home. So can you please tell me what this is about?"

"Okay, okay." She sat down beside Freddie, and the look on her face told him he was in for a Carly-style lecture.

"Uh, oh."

"Uh, oh what?"

"I know that look!"

"What look?"

"The  _'you've done something wrong and I'm about to tell you about it even though it's none of my business'_. That look."

"I'm not going to tell you that you did something wrong."

"That's a relief."

"This is about what you didn't do. I mean, what you didn't do yet. I mean, what you haven't done again."

"You're making even less sense than normal Carly."

"You need to ask Sam to marry you…again!" she blurted out. Freddie sat still with his mouth open.

"What?"

"You need to ask her Freddie. Like now!"

"Where is all this coming from?" he asked.

"I went to see her today and she's a mess, Freddie. She's all upset and thinks you don't want to marry her and she kept talking about how she ruined everything and you're never gonna ask her again and she's scared to bring it up because she turned you down all those other times."

"Carly…"

"No, listen to me. Sam is my best friend and I've known her forever so I think I know what she wants and I know you think you know her better than me but you must not because if you did then you'd have asked her again already and it's just crazy Freddie, absolutely crazy for you to give up on marrying Sam." Carly stood and began pacing in front of the sofa, wringing her hands with nervous energy.

"Carly…"

"I mean, I know she turned you down before and that was probably pretty hard. And I know she's probably not the easiest person to live with and everything but she loves you so much, and you can't just give up and if you don't ask her again it'll just kill her. So you need to man up, go over there and ask her to be your wife. Because if you don't Freddie, so help me God…"

"Carly! Shut up!"

Carly stopped mid-sentence, hands still flailing mid-air.

"Sorry…but you were just…"

"Rambling." She said, taking a seat beside Freddie.

"Yeah." He sat up and looked at her. "Listen Carly, I know Sam's been your best friend forever and I know you think you know her best, but I know her pretty well too."

"I know that Freddie, but…"

"You, quiet. Me, talking." Carly sat back, quiet. "All I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to worry. I haven't given up on marrying Sam."

"You haven't?"

"Of course not Carly! Marrying Sam is the thing I want most in the world! When she said no before it almost killed me. I haven't said anything because she asked me to give her time and wait until the moment was right. And now…"

"Now?"

Freddie smiled, "Now, the moment is right. Or at least it will be tomorrow."

"Oh my God! You're going to propose tomorrow?" Freddie nodded and grunted at the loss of air as Carly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Carly. Need to breathe."

"Sorry." She said, releasing him, a smile stretched wide across her face. "Oh, Freddie! I'm so happy for you! So how are you going to do it? Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, now that you mention it," he said, "I might be able to use your help."

* * *

Sam squinted against the bright light creeping through the blinds. As she did every morning, she held her breath and waited. The house was silent, the only sound Freddie's slow steady breathing as he slept beside her. Turning over, she peered at the clock: six a.m. Shifting in bed she attempted to find a comfortable spot, hoping she'd be able to go back to sleep. It was a useless effort.  _'Things have really changed'_  she thought. In high school on a Saturday the world never found her a willing participant earlier than noon. Since she'd had Jax, she was lucky to sleep past seven, her internal clock never allowing that luxury. Sometimes, if he hadn't been up late working, Freddie would get up with Jax in the morning, telling Sam to sleep in. But try as she might, once she was up there was no going back to sleep and usually she'd just lay there listening as Freddie made a valiant attempt at what had become a daily routine for her.

Sighing, she threw the blankets off of her and started to leave the warmth of her bed. Before she could sit up an arm snaked tightly around her waist and Freddie pulled her back down, curling himself around her.

"Good morning, Princess Puckett." He murmured into her neck, his eyes still heavy lidded with sleep.

Princess Puckett. It had been a long time since he called her that. Yet another reminder of the issue they'd yet to re-visit. She swallowed hard against the disappointment rising in her throat and relaxed into Freddie's side.

"Good morning yourself."

"What time is it?" Freddie asked, his hand running down her side, sending shivers up her spine.

"Early. Go back to sleep."

"Not sleepy." His voice was husky in her ear. She loved his morning voice, still laced with sleep, filled with the promises of what their time alone could hold. His lips were soft as they began to trail down her neck, stopping at her shoulder as he hooked a finger under the strap of her tank top, tugging it down. His lips continued their trail as his hands, warm against her skin traced lightly over her hip bone. "I missed you." He said, reaching up a hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her mouth to his.

Yesterday he'd left early and when he came home she'd already been asleep. Spending a full day apart didn't happen often and she felt her body answer him without words. She'd missed him too. Grabbing onto the front of his shirt she pulled herself closer to him still, giving in to the kiss. She reveled in the sensation of his body close to hers, his hands exploring familiar places, exciting her like the first time.

His movements were urgent now, her response stirring him. Suddenly he was tugging at her shorts, sliding a hand down her thigh as he wrapped her leg around him, his lips hard against hers. It was a parenthood thing. Mornings were not the time to move slow, draw out the moment. Time was as limited as their need was insistent. If they didn't hurry…

"Ma!"

Sam and Freddie groaned, as the baby monitor lit up on the night stand, Jax cries like ice water on the heat of their moment. Freddie buried his face in Sam's chest.

"That kid has impeccable timing," he moaned.

Sam laughed and kissed the top of Freddie's head. Pushing him off of her she adjusted her clothes, preparing to get Jax. He was just like her; ignoring his cries only made them louder.

"I'd better go get him. He's probably hungry." She stretched and looked down at Freddie who was regarding her with a look that said he hadn't entirely given up on making good use of their morning. Sam laughed. "Forget about it lover boy. Your son is hungry, and so is your…" the word caught in her throat, "girlfriend." She turned away quickly, trying to control the irritation that was sure to be evident on her face. Girlfriend, a title she seemed stuck with indefinitely.

"Fine." He grumbled, rolling over. "You go get Jax. I'll fix you both breakfast."

"Music to my ears," she said, exiting their room and heading for Jax's. "Meet you in the kitchen in five."

No matter how she felt, walking into Jax's room always made her feel better. It wasn't just how beautiful it was. The blue of the walls, covered in paintings of fluffy white clouds, was soothing, but what really calmed her was the moment when she peeked over the edge of the crib and into the face of her son.

Today Jax was already awake. Sitting up he rubbed at his eyes, his hair tousled from sleep.

"Good morning little man." Jax looked up at her, his face breaking into a wide grin, two teeth peeking out from his bottom gums.

"Ma!" he said, reaching his chubby hands toward her. She'd been so excited that his first word was Ma, but now, in his excitement to make himself understood, he often used the word for anything. Hearing it the first few times was exciting. Hearing it three thousand times a day was less so.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She laughed, kissing the top of his deep brown curls as she carried him to the changing table. Yet another glamorous part of motherhood; diapers and long distance peeing.

As she changed Jax she thought of the million things she needed to do today. It was Christmas Eve but, as usual, she'd waited until the last minute to wrap her gifts. Growing up, Christmas had never been a big deal in their house, at least not after her dad left. Her mom spent Christmas Eve getting tanked, had a headache most of Christmas Day and she'd never been very good in the gift giving department. Carly was usually at her grandfather's in Yakima on Christmas Day so until recently, Sam was used to spending the holiday virtually alone.

Her first Christmas with the Bensons, she found out what an all-out Christmas celebration looked like. Marissa spread decorations to every corner of the apartment until it shone so bright with tinsel and lights it could put all the Who's in Whoville to shame. Sure, the decorations were flame retardant and for over a month there were fire extinguishers in every room, but it was still the closest she'd come to a normal Christmas, complete with presents and traditions. She'd agonized over what to get Freddie this year. She'd ended up with mostly practical things-a new messenger bag for school, some geeky software he'd been drooling over, and something sentimental: a digital keychain filled with pictures of her and Jax.

Picking up Jax, she headed for the kitchen. Ignoring the annoying voice at the back of her mind, she put Jax in his high chair and watched as Freddie cooked breakfast, plastering a smile on her face that she hoped looked genuine.

She sat through breakfast with her family, grateful to be with them, telling herself that being together was all that mattered. She listened as Freddie laid out his plans for the day. He had something to do with Spencer and some work to do for a few clients. He reminded her of the tradition they'd started last year. At midnight, just the two of them would meet under the Christmas tree and open one present each. She nodded and smiled, told him how much she was looking forward to it. Freddie kissed her and headed to their bedroom to get dressed, leaving her alone in the kitchen with the thoughts she wanted to silence.

She tried not to think about what Freddie might have gotten her this year. He was always really good with presents, managing to get her things she liked even without her telling him what she wanted. Usually she looked forward to exchanging gifts, but this year her heart was heavy. There was only one thing she really wanted, and she was pretty sure she wasn't getting it.

* * *

"Yo, Spence!" Freddie called out into the seemingly empty Shay apartment. Carly was over at his apartment with Sam who was, as usual, wrapping Christmas presents at the last minute. One year, before they were a couple, she actually gave him a present six days after Christmas, wrapped with newspaper and duct tape. The present had been a CD, already opened because, as Sam put it,  _'did you think I'd give it to you without making a copy for myself first?_ ' He still had the CD, hidden in his closet, along with the newspaper it had come it. It was the first present she'd ever given him.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a giant box sitting on a low wooden platform. The box was wrapped up like a Christmas present, complete with enormous red bow.

"Hey Freddio!" Spencer's voice echoed in the room and Freddie looked around, unable to find him.

"Where are you?"

"Under here."

From under the box a set of feet peeked out, followed by Spencer's long legs as he slid out on what resembled a long metal skateboard. Freddie shook his head; he knew better than to ask what Spencer was doing. Whatever it was, it was probably too ridiculous to comprehend – and possibly flammable.

Spencer stood and cracked his back, standing beside the giant box with a goofy grin.

"So…aren't you gonna ask me what this is?"

"It's…a box?"

"Yeah it is!" Spencer said, patting the box's side proudly, "It's my newest sculpture. I call it 'Go Big or Go Ho-Ho-Home'!"

"Uh…yeah. It's really…nice Spence. Who's it for?"

"I made it for my girlfriend to take down to Troubled Waters to bring Christmas joy to all the crazies and loons!" Spencer smiled wide at Freddie who was, at the moment, rendered speechless. "So, you ready for your big night?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I came by for. Is it ready?"

"Of course! Would I let you down? Hold on, I'll go grab it." Spencer headed for his bedroom returning a second later with Freddie's future in his hands. "Here you go kid."

"Thanks Spence. Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I've still got some work to do on my awesome giant box."

Freddie waved at Spencer over his shoulder and headed out the door shaking his head. Spencer was truly certifiable, but he'd really come through for Freddie. Thanks to him, Sam was going to have the best Christmas ever, he hoped.

Entering the hallway he ran directly into Carly who'd just exited his apartment.

"Hey Freddie!" She looked down at Freddie's hands and smiled. The package Spencer had given him was wrapped in plain brown paper, but she knew what it was. "So, you're all set for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping you were going to keep Sam occupied so I could get this wrapped."

"No worries, just give it to me…I'll wrap it for you."

"Really? Thanks Carly. And you remember what to do right?"

Carly rolled her eyes. In the last 12 hours, Freddie had sent her three million text messages, mapping out the plan. She was well aware of her part in it, however small.

"Yes Freddie, I think I can handle knocking on a door."

"At 12:05?"

"Yes, I know. You might have mentioned it like a thousand times already."

"You have to be on time Carly or…"

"Freddie!" she reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "You need to calm down. Okay?"

"Sorry Carls, just nervous I guess."

"Well you don't need to be. I just spent the last hour with your girlfriend who is seriously about to lose it. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Freddie handed Carly the package and said goodbye, heading toward the parking garage. He had a few errands to run and needed some time to get his head together. He'd never been so nervous in his life. He had big plans for tonight. And they were going to change everything.

* * *

"Jax asleep?" Freddie said, opening the door to their bedroom where Sam lay on the bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at him as he entered and smiled. She was stretched out, a short silk robe in a deep blue hugging every curve. He almost didn't hear her answer him.

"Yeah. Went down about two hours ago. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just doing some last minute Christmas stuff." He walked over to the bed and stood over her.

"Stuff like buying me an awesome present?" she asked, raising up on her knees and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maybe. Have you been good this year?"

"I don't know," she said, running her hands underneath his shirt, "you tell me."

Freddie looked over at the clock before lowering his face to meet hers. It was 11:45. As Sam's lips moved against his, he forced himself to remember.

' _You have plans Freddie'_  he told himself.

Her lips tasted like cherries, her hair smelled like vanilla as it fell around her shoulders still damp from a shower. And she was whispering things in his ear – really great things. Distracting things. His brain was slowly losing its fight for dibs on the blood supply.

' _You have plans Freddie'._  His brain was less and less willing to listen.

"So…" Sam whispered, "I was thinking that maybe you wanted to finish what you started this morning." Her lips were warm and soft against his neck and it took every ounce of will power he possessed to pull away from her. But he did it, his breath coming fast as he attempted to calm himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's almost midnight and we're supposed to open presents." His voice trembled.

Sam smiled up at him wickedly she reached down to undo the knot holding the front of her robe together and wound her hands around his neck.

"Mama's got a present for you." She pulled herself close to him, moving back to his ear, "I hear you've been a very, very good boy." She punctuated each word with open mouthed kisses along his neck.

Good lord. This woman was going to be the death of him. He pulled away again and Sam groaned in frustration.

"Seriously Benson! Jax is asleep, your mom's not home and I'm wearing this." She opened her robe to reveal a set of underwear so skimpy she might as well not have been wearing it at all.

' _You've got plans Freddie'._  His mind screamed but his body insisted in no uncertain terms that it had plans of its own and he wrapped on arm around Sam's waist and pushed her back on the bed. ' _What the hell,"_ he thought, ' _change in plans.'_

The sound of the ringing doorbell was followed by a stream of expletives muttered into Freddie's shoulder. Sam pushed him off of her with a force that rolled him to the ground and wrapped her robe around her. Rising from the bed she stepped over Freddie's body, jerked the bedroom door open and stomped into the hallway.

"It had better freakin' be Santa himself or someone's gonna get hurt!"

Freddie laughed, swallowed against the nerves bubbling in his chest and walked to the messenger bag he'd discarded at the bedroom door. Finding what he needed inside, he slid it into his pocket, took a deep breath, and followed Sam into the living room. As she stalked in the dark toward the door he turned on the Christmas tree, allowing its soft light to illuminate the room. He took a seat under the tree and waited trying not to let his nerves end the surprise before it started.

"What the hell?" Sam looked both ways down the hallway before leaning down to pick up a package outside the door. Holding it in her hands she walked over to where Freddie sat, lowering herself beside him.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Don't know." Sam turned the wide, flat package over in her hands. "But it's got my name on it."

"Then you should open it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Freddie…is this from you?"

"Just open it…" he said, impatiently.

Shaking her head she peeled back the paper, raising her eyes to him in confusion.

"It's a book. Like a kid's book." She ran a hand over the cover. "'The Princess in the Tower' by F. Benson." Looking up at Freddie again her eyes were wide. "You wrote this?"

Freddie nodded his head, his heart drilling a hole in his chest. The front cover illustration was a beautiful watercolor painting, exactly the way he'd pictured in his head. He had to admit, Spencer had really outdone himself.

"That's really sweet, Freddie." She leaned down to kiss him, setting the book aside. "I'll read it with Jax tomorrow."

"No!" he said, much louder than he intended to. "I mean…you should read it to  _me_ …now."

Sam shook her head and picked the book back up "I swear Freddie, the longer I'm with you, the weirder you get. I guess it's story time, then." She laughed, "Gather round children, gather round mama."

Freddie moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sam opened the book to the first page and began to read.

" _Once upon a time, in a land not that far away, there lived a princess. The princess had hair of spun gold and eyes as blue as the deep blue sea. Of all the princesses in all the kingdoms in all the land, she was the most beautiful - but she was sad._

_When the princess was very small, an evil wizard placed her high in an enchanted tower behind a great wall in a deep, dark forest. He cast a spell on the tower; only someone whose love for the princess was pure would be able to reach her. The beautiful princess was sad and spent years in the high tower behind the great wall in the deep, dark forest, sure that she'd always be alone. Many princes and valiant knights attempted to reach her. Many were brave, but none had a love for the princess pure enough to reach her. The years went by and still, the beautiful princess was alone._

_Way down in the village lived a humble servant boy. He wasn't a valiant knight. He wasn't a wealthy prince, but all of his life he'd seen the beautiful princess from afar, trapped in her high tower, and he loved her. The humble boy wanted very much to save the princess but he was afraid he wasn't brave enough or strong enough to reach her._

_The boy grew and, as he did, so did his love for the princess until one day, when he could take it no more, he decided that he had to try to reach her. The humble boy set off on his quest, eventually reaching the forest. As he looked into the darkness, he was afraid but he said to himself 'I will cross this dark forest for I have loved her all my life. Nothing will keep me from saving her. And so he entered the forest, his love the princess making him brave. Some time later he reached the great wall and he was afraid, for the wall was taller than any he'd ever seen, but the boy looked up into the tower and saw the princess and said to himself 'I will climb this great wall for I have loved her all my life; nothing will keep me from saving her'. And so he climbed the great wall; his love for the princess gave him strength._

_About this time the princess looked down from her tower and noticed the humble boy. Of all the valiant knights and wealthy princes that had come for her, none had been strong enough to climb the great wall she was trapped behind. Seeing the princess looking down at him from her tower the boy called out to her._

_"Princess...I've come to save you."_

_The Princess, who knew just how high the tower was, called back to him._

_"Turn back humble boy, the tower is too high. You'll never be able to reach me."_

_He answered her saying, "I shall climb this high tower, for I have loved you all my life. Nothing can keep me from saving you."_

_The princess wanted to believe him, but she was scared._

Sam's hand trembled as she turned the page. Freddie tightened his arm around her waist, encouraging her.

"Freddie…" her voice shook.

"Keep reading…."

Sam turned her head back to the book and continued.

_She'd been alone in her tower for a long time. She was frightened of what the world might hold and scared that the humble boy might not be able to save her. But she wanted the humble boy to succeed so, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a golden, magical seed. Tossing it down to him she said,_

_"Plant this seed beside the high tower. If your love for me is pure, this seed will bring you to me."_

_The servant boy caught the seed and placed it into the ground beside the tower. Nothing happened right away and soon the humble servant boy and the beautiful princess were afraid. Maybe his love was not pure enough to save her._

_Then, suddenly the ground began to move and right before their eyes a tall thick vine, just as golden as the seed it came from, sprung to life, reaching from the ground all the way to the top of the tower. The humble boy climbed the vine and entered the princess' tower. She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined and finally, the princess was no longer alone._

Sam turned the page, finding the next page blank. She looked up from the book and into Freddie's eyes, her own shining with tears. Her voice was a whisper when she finally spoke.

"So…how does it end?"

Freddie smiled up at her, "Well…I was hoping you could help me with the ending." Reaching across her, he turned the final page in the book.

Sam's breath caught. Swirls of color twirled around each other, filling the page like a kaleidoscope. In the corner of the page was a picture of the princess, standing in her tower. In front of her the servant boy, on one knee. Across the page in artful lettering were the words she'd been waiting to hear.

' _Princess, will you marry me?'_

Sam's shoulders shook as tears she was powerless to hold back racked her body. Feeling the weight of Freddie's arm leave, she turned and found him, a smile lighting his face as he balanced on one knee, a small velvet box in his hand.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She had to remind herself to breathe. Freddie opened the box lid slowly, revealing a small twinkling diamond set in a platinum band. She stared at it, mesmerized. Looking up at him, she was overcome. She'd spent her life with a longing at the center of her being that was never fully satisfied. Until now. In this moment, everything she wanted was right in front of her.

Freddie cleared his throat.

"So…you ready to tell me?"

"Tell you?" she whispered. He pulled the ring from the box and reached out for her hand.

"How the story ends," he said.

She extended her hand, and watched as Freddie's face lit up, sliding the ring into place on her finger.

Sam looked down at her hand and then threw her arms around him, burying her head in his neck.

"I know exactly how it ends," she said, "they lived happily ever after."


	2. I Do - Part 1

**July 2014 - Seattle**

Freddie entered the apartment and parked Jax' stroller by the door. The apartment was quiet and he was grateful. It was a welcome change.

The day Sam agreed to marry him had been one of the happiest of his life, but in the days since, his already hectic life had reached new levels of madness. Every day saw the two women in his life growing increasingly frenzied, erratic, and irritable. With only seven days left until the wedding it seemed there was always someone screaming, swearing, or crying. He'd taken to sneaking out of the house with Jax under the guise of going to the park. In truth he welcomed the opportunity to be away from it all. Even listening to a hobo screaming obscenities at stop signs was less disturbing than the madness in his house. Sometimes he felt like he'd fallen asleep and woken in the middle of a three ring circus.

It was partially their fault, his and Sam's, although he'd never risk bodily injury by telling her that. They'd been so happy when they sat down to Christmas dinner and given everyone the news. Carly, the only one who already knew, had still screamed like she was hearing it for the first time. His mother had cried and Spencer had pounded him on the back so hard Freddie had choked on his sparkling cider. He and Sam had both spent the rest of the meal grinning like loons while Sam flashed her ring in the face of anyone willing to look. Sam told the story of the proposal which was met with more crying (his mother), squealing (Carly) and back pounding (Spencer). He and Sam had been in such a happiness-induced haze that when his mother and Carly volunteered to help with the planning Sam agreed. He'd been shocked but too hopped up on endorphins to question it. If he had a time machine he'd go back to that exact moment and tackle Sam to the ground before she could respond and, considering the state she was currently in, he was pretty sure she'd thank him for it.

"Mama!" he heard Jax shouting from the back of the apartment.

"She's not here buddy," he called out, knowing it would make absolutely no difference. Jax looked like Freddie, but he was a mama's boy through and through. He'd be calling Sam's name every five minutes until he saw her face. Freddie didn't really blame him…he was pretty anxious to see Sam himself. In all the last minute planning he felt like he'd barely seen her the past few days. She'd already left by the time he woke up this morning – off with his mother and Carly for another day of 'wedding craziness' as she called it.

He tossed his keys on the table and laughed out loud.

There, on the table, in an enormous three ring binder with 'Puckett-Benson Wedding' on the front, was what had become the bane of their existence. Sam called it 'The Book' or '101 Reasons We Oughta Elope'. He could tell from the color coded spine that this was Sam's copy. His mother meant well, but she was completely incapable of doing anything without making it a production. This wedding was no exception. They hadn't been engaged a full twenty-four hours before his mother presented Sam with 'The Book'.

In the beginning 'The Book' was relatively small and unimposing, but over time, like a fungus, it had grown…and grown…and grown. It was now over 200 pages, divided into categories like 'Apparel', 'Decorations', 'Catering', 'Guest List' and 'General Etiquette' (that category irritated Sam the most). It was further sub-divided by deadlines and orders of importance and color coded according to what duties fell to which person. His color was red and thankfully it was the color that appeared the least. Just as he'd hoped, he was responsible for only five things, choosing his best man and groomsmen, picking out his tux, picking up his tux, and showing up at the church on time. Sam had complained, loudly and often, about the injustice in this delegation of duties. As the bride she simply didn't see why she had to be subjected to his mother's craziness and Carly's girliness on what was supposed to be 'her day'. He'd started to tell her that she was the one who agreed to it in the first place, but he thought better of that.

He turned his head as the door to his bedroom creaked open slowly and a hushed voice addressed him.

"Pssst… are you alone?"

"Sam?"

"Are you alone?" she asked, more urgently this time.

He smiled and walked to the door, opening it to find Sam hiding behind it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pulling her from behind the door and into his arms.

"Hiding from Crazy and Polly Prissy Pants," she mumbled into his chest.

"Mom's not here, and neither is Carly. Wait a minute," he pulled back to look down into her face, "aren't they supposed to be with you – doing wedding stuff?"

"Mama!" Jax burst into the room and wiggled his way in-between Sam and Freddie, demanding his mother's attention. Sam reached down and swung him onto her hip, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Hey little man! Miss me?" She smiled the smile reserved just for Jax and he answered her with a loud wet kiss on the cheek.

"Sam, you still haven't answered me. Aren't you supposed to be with my mom and Carly? What's going on?"

"Marissa is a lunatic, that's what!"

"Marissa lunatic! Lunatic! Lunatic!" Jax said, clapping his chubby hands together.

"Sam…" Freddie looked from Jax to Sam, who had turned her head in an attempt to keep from laughing. "You know you can't say that sort of stuff in front of him."

"Sorry," she said, laughter finally under control. "Jackson Daniel, you can't say that. It's not a nice word."

In the past few months Jax had become something of a parrot, repeating any and everything he heard, regardless of how inappropriate it was. They'd learned the hard way to censor their conversations. Last month, after overhearing Sam, Jax was all smiles the next morning when he greeted his grandmother with a very loud "Hey, Sexy!" Sam had found it hilarious. His mother had been livid and proceeded to give them a thirty minute lecture on the importance of being good role models. He did not want to sit through that again.

"Nice?" Jax asked, scrunching his nose as he placed his hands on either side of Sam's face. "Mama nice!"

Freddie rolled his eyes as he watched Sam melt, planting loud kisses on Jax' neck. One smile from Jax and all thoughts of chastising him had apparently flown out the window. He was only two years old but already he had Sam wrapped firmly around his finger. Sam was the toughest, most stubborn woman he knew, except when it came to her son. She adored him, and Freddie was as shocked as everyone else in their lives to see that he would have to be the disciplinarian in their parenting duo.

He walked over to sit beside Sam and Jax.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Sam sighed and kissed the top of Jax' head before settling him on the floor.

"Nothing new really…your mother is just cr…."

"Sam…" he warned, nodding his head toward Jax.

"Sorry. Your mother is C-R-A-Z-Y. She woke me up at the butt crack of dawn and she and Carly spent the rest of the day yammering on about flowers and place settings and the 'proper way' for me to kiss you at the wedding," Sam said, eyes flashing and arms flailing. "Can you believe that? Your mother is giving me instructions on kissing you!"

"What did you say?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"I told her that Jax ought to be proof that I was perfectly capable of kissing you…among other things."

"Sam…you didn't!"  _'Of course she did'_  he thought.

"Of course I did!" she laughed. "You should have seen how red her face got! Best part of the day. But now, apparently, I'm being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?"

"Her words, not mine. She and Carly dragged me from one end of Seattle to the other today. We checked on the flowers…again. And the caterer… again. She even made me go look at the church…again! Seriously, that church is like a hundred years old. What's gonna change?"

"I'm sorry baby," he said, wrapping an arm around her, "but that still doesn't explain why you're here hiding out in the bedroom. Where are mom and Carly?"

"They were at the dress shop the last time I saw them."

"And you're not there … because?"

"Well, we were there and I kept telling them I was hungry…and you know how I get when I'm hungry." Freddie nodded. If he had to choose between hungry Sam and a hungry bear, he'd choose the bear every time. "So they'd just finished the final fitting for our dresses and your mom started in again on how 'untraditional' it is for my dress to be white - 'why couldn't I have gotten the nice ivory dress she picked' and 'what will people think' and I just couldn't take it anymore so I figured I had two options. Leave or kill her." She looked at him with a completely serious face so he tried his best not to laugh. "So since I figured you wouldn't want a jailhouse wedding I told them I had to go to the bathroom, snuck out and came home."

Freddie shook his head and said nothing. When his mother got home this was going to get real ugly real fast. Maybe he should take Jax back to the park. He looked down at his son who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Sam stood, reaching down to scoop Jax into her arms before heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go put him down. Be right back."

Freddie smiled at Sam's retreating form and fell back on the bed smiling. This had indeed been the craziest six months of his life, but regardless of all that he didn't think he'd ever been happier. In seven days he was finally going to do what he'd been dreaming of for over two years.

"Earth to Benson." Freddie opened his eyes as he felt Sam lower herself onto the bed beside him. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. God, he loved this woman.

Sam relaxed in his arms and was quiet for a moment. "What were you thinking about?" she finally asked.

"You," he murmured.

"Wanna be a little more specific?" she laughed.

Freddie brushed the hair from her face and stared into her blue eyes. "I was just thinking about how happy you make me." Her face softened as he continued, running a finger along her jaw line. "And I was thinking that in seven days you are going to make me even happier."

Sam smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're making it really hard for me to stay mad you know."

"Sam, I know this whole wedding planning business has been hard. And I know my mom isn't the easiest person in the world to deal with…"

"Understatement of the year…and don't forget about Polly Prissy Pants."

"Carly means well. She's just excited, and she wants us to have the best wedding possible – they both do." Sam grunted in response, "But none of that matters anyway. You know why?" he looked down at her, "Because no matter how insane this gets, the end result is still that I get to spend the rest of my life with you – that's the part that matters."

Sam leaned her face into his neck. "I still say we should just go to Vegas."

"Not that again, Sam. We are  _not_  going to Vegas. Do you want to give my mother a heart attack? On second thought, don't answer that."

"She'd get over it…eventually. And we could get married by a fat Elvis! In a pink Cadillac! You gotta admit, that sounds pretty cool."

Freddie opened his mouth to respond and was stopped short.

"Samantha Puckett!"

The front door slammed and Sam groaned, burying her head in Freddie's chest. Freddie patted her back and sat up.

"Alright, Runaway Bride, time to face the music."

"Don't wanna," Sam mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head.

Her reluctance was irrelevant as the bedroom door was flung open to reveal his mother and Carly, both looking murderous.

"Where have you been young lady!" his mother shouted, her hands firmly set on her hips.

"Yeah! What she said!" Carly chimed in over Marissa's shoulder.

"I'm just gonna go…check on Jax." Freddie moved to stand and felt his shirt tug as he was immediately pulled back down. "Or not…" he looked over at Sam, whose eyes were pleading, and shook his head. He could think of a million places he'd rather be than in the middle of the war he felt sure was about to start.

"Well Samantha? Would you like to explain why Carly and I had to explain to the nice lady at the dress shop why the bride-to-be disappeared?" Marissa and Carly were both looking at Sam.

"I had to go because…Freddie texted me that I needed to come home. Right Freddie?" All three women turned to look at Freddie who was suddenly missing the screaming hobo at the park.

"Freddie?" his mom looked at him, eyebrow raised. Freddie had never been very good at lying. Being with Sam this long made him much better at it than he used to be, but he still had trouble doing it as convincingly as his fiancée.

"Freddie…remember you texted me because you weren't feeling well?" Sam was staring at him with wide eyes as if trying to feed him his lines telepathically.

"Oh, right. I, um…" he coughed unconvincingly into his hand, "I wasn't feeling well and so I, um, asked Sam to come home to, um…" he looked at Sam, having run out of ideas.

"To help you with Jax…"

"Right! To help me with Jax." His face was flushed but he hoped it might just make him look feverish.

"Oh, Freddiebear!" his mother rushed into the room, seemingly forgetting her anger at Sam. "If you're sick why are you sitting up?" She put a hand to his head and immediately started rattling off instructions. "Put on your pajamas and get into bed. You don't really feel warm but we can never be too careful." She frowned, shooing Sam from her spot on the bed as she tried to get Freddie to lie down.

"Mom, I'm feeling much better now…right Sam?" he looked over at Sam, who stood at the door in front of Carly, who did not look at all convinced that he was sick. Smart girl.

"I don't know baby, your mom's probably right. We can't have you sick for the wedding now can we? As a matter of fact Marissa, I should probably stay here with Freddie tomorrow instead of going to the reception hall with you and Carly. You know, so I can take care of him."

Freddie glared at her over his mother's shoulder. He was going to kill her.

Marissa shook her head as she pushed Sam and Carly from the doorway.

"Absolutely not! We can't have both of you sick! You'll go to the reception hall with Carly and I'll stay here with Freddie." She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Freddie sadly. "This might be the last time I get to nurse you back to health. After Saturday it won't be my job anymore." Looking as if she might cry, she walked from the room calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to make you some nice lukewarm herbal tea."

"Lukewarm?" Carly asked as a visibly disappointed Sam flopped down on the bed bedside Freddie.

"She's scared he'll burn his mouth."

"Why am I not surprised?" Carly said, walking over to Freddie's desk to sit down.

Sam fell back across Freddie's leg, groaning as she draped an arm over her eyes.

"Hey!" Freddie said, pushing her off, "Be gentle, haven't you heard? Apparently I'm pretty sick!"

Sam peeked out from beneath her arm and looked over at Freddie.

"Sorry baby, I really thought that one would work. Now, I'm stuck going to the reception hall with Carly."

"You might be stuck with Carly, but I'm stuck with my mom!" They argued back and forth over whose fate was worse.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Carly said.

Sam sighed and sat up, patting Freddie's leg. "I'm sorry Carls, you know I love you. It's just this wedding is driving me insane! I'm telling you, Fat Elvis is looking better and better."

"Sam, stop. We aren't going to Vegas." Freddie sat up and pulled Sam to lie beside him. "We're going to grit our teeth and get through these last seven days. And then we're going to get married, get on a plane and spend five days in paradise forgetting how nuts all of this was."

Sam sighed and leaned up to kiss him. "This honeymoon had better be worth it, Benson."

"Oh, it totally will be!" Carly said, her hand flying up to cover her mouth a second too late.

"Wait a minute…" Sam turned and looked from Carly to Freddie, "Carly knows where we're going?"

Freddie shook his head. He'd been keeping the destination of their honeymoon a secret from Sam, and she'd spent that last four months trying in vain to get him to tell. Carly and his mother were the only people who knew where they were going. He should have known that expecting Carly keeping a secret had been too much to ask.

"Sam…"

"Don't be mad, Sam, he had to tell me so I could make sure you packed the right stuff. Besides, once you get there you'll be too happy to be mad about anything."

Sam narrowed her eyes, looking at Carly, but seemed to accept this explanation and Freddie lay back against the pillows, closing his eyes as he listened to the two of them talking. It'd been a long time since they'd done this, just sat around together laughing and talking. With Carly at Georgetown and all of their live so different now, it was a part of his life he hadn't realized he'd been missing until just now. It would probably happen even less once they got back from the honeymoon and moved out of Bushwell Plaza.

One benefit to getting married was that they now qualified, and had been approved for, an apartment on campus in the married student housing complex. Last week they'd signed all the paperwork and walked through the second floor two-bedroom apartment, hardly believing that soon they'd be living all on their own. It was a little scary for Freddie. Being here with his mom, they'd had so much help and now it would be just them. He'd really be taking care of Jax and Sam alone, for the first time since Jax was born. The thought excited him, and terrified him all at once. They were all set to move in a few days after they returned from the honeymoon, a fact his mother had cried over at least three times in the last week.

He looked over at Sam, who was in the middle of telling Carly a story. She was so beautiful, even more so now then she was the day he'd fallen in love with her. Even sitting here in shorts and a Cuttlefish T-shirt, no make-up and her hair loose and untamed, she was perfect. He couldn't imagine what she would look like walking down the aisle in her wedding dress, but he couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

"Freddie! Hurry up, she's almost here!" Sam stood by the front door patting her foot impatiently beside the stroller. Jax looked up at her, his face and hands covered in mashed-up cookie. Sam had to laugh. Even covered in goo, Jax was the cutest kid on the planet. Some might say she was biased, but she wasn't biased – it was a fact. She grabbed the container of wet wipes from the table and leaned down to clean Jax' face.

"Daddy needs to hurry up, huh?"

"Daddy, hurry! Daddy!" Jax hollered, smiling up at Sam – obviously pleased with himself.

"Hey!" Freddie said, walking down the hallway toward them, "I get enough of that from your mother, don't you start in on me to!" he laughed, ruffling Jax' hair. He leaned down to kiss Sam.

"No time for that…J'Maw Maw just called. She's right down the street!" She was so excited she was having a hard time standing in one place. She hadn't seen her grandmother in almost a year. They hadn't been able to afford the trip to Willacoochee last Christmas and with Freddie in school, there hadn't really been the time to do it since. J'Maw Maw was driving up from Georgia. Marissa had offered to pay for her flight but she said she didn't trust riding in anything where she couldn't see who was driving. She said she'd get there the old-fashioned way.

Walking out into the hallway, she opened the door to the Shays' apartment and pushed Jax inside. Melanie had arrived last night and was staying with Carly. She said it was to give Sam and Freddie their privacy but Sam knew it was to avoid dealing with Marissa. She didn't blame her at all.

"Jax!" Melanie ran down the stairs and over to where Sam and Jax stood, kneeling beside Jax and ticking him under the chin.

"MiMi" Jax said, reaching out to tangle a hand in Melanie's hair. Melanie hadn't had a chance to see Jax much since he'd been born. But every week, without fail, she video chatted with Sam, forcing Sam to pull Jax onto her lap so he could see Mel's face. She'd been trying for a year to get him to say her name. In the beginning he couldn't say Aunt Melanie – so she'd become 'MiMi' and the name had stuck.

"Sam, he's absolutely gorgeous!" Melanie said, kissing Jax on the forehead before standing to hug Sam.

"Yeah, I know."

"That's my sister, modest as always." Melanie laughed before hugging Freddie, who'd just walked in.

"Did you think she was going to change?" Carly asked, walking down the stairs, brushing her hair. She walked over to the door, leaning down to kiss Jax. It was something Sam had gotten used to since she'd had Jhim. She was always greeted second now – if at all.

"Hello to you too, Carls, I'm doing fine – thanks for asking."

"Aw Sam, you know I love you…I just happen to love your son more," she laughed.

"It's the happy couple!" Spencer yelled as he entered the room and headed for the door.

"Hey, Spence. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Freddie asked.

"Down to Troubled Waters."

"He's going to see his girlfriend," Carly said.

"The nut case?" Sam laughed.

"She's a nurse!" Spencer said defensively.

Carly, Sam and Freddie had only met Spencer's girlfriend, Nicole, one time and that meeting had been in the dayroom at Troubled Waters. Spencer said she was a nurse but as she sat looking at the girl, who had a nervous habit of chewing her hair, she found it suspicious that while Nicole was wearing scrubs, she didn't seem particularly busy and she wasn't wearing a badge. After that they'd all taken turns trying to convince Spencer that his girlfriend was a resident – not an employee. Spencer refused to listen, wouldn't even call the hospital to confirm or deny their suspicions _. 'She's the only girl who really gets me!'_  he'd said. Sam was not at all surprised that the first girl to really 'get' Spencer was, possibly, certifiably insane.

"Sure she is Spence, and The Nile is a river in Utah." Sam said, patting Spencer's arm.

"The Nile isn't in…" Carly started.

"Carly…" Freddie shook his head, "just leave it alone."

"Alright people, let's get moving!" Sam said, heading out the door after Spencer. They all followed Sam out and into the elevator to the lobby where Freddie's mom was waiting for them. They all exited the building together: Carly, Marissa and Melanie chatting animatedly about the wedding while Sam ignored them.

Standing on the curb all in a row, they peered in both directions down the street.

"I thought you said she was right around the corner?" Melanie said, "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Maybe she got lost," Carly said, concerned.

"Samantha, did you send your grandmother the map and travel itinerary I made for them?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah I did, and she told me to tell you to take that map and shove…"

"Sam!" Freddie said, stopping her mid-sentence, before turning to the other women. "Everyone just calm down, she'll be here. She's probably just…" His words were cut off as a large white and brown RV that had obviously seen better days began to meander down the road toward them. On the front of the RV's grill was a giant set of deer antlers, tied on with chicken wire.

Sam looked over at the group whose faces were all frozen in varying states of shock.

"Is that…an RV?" Marissa whispered.

"Looks like it," Sam said.

"Your family really knows how to travel in style," Spencer said and from the look on his face he was completely serious.

Sam shook her head as she leaned down to pick up the sippy cup Jax had just thrown to the ground. She was just as surprised as the rest of them but refused to show it. Her grandmother was eccentric on a good day, but this was outlandish even for her. Just when she thought the spectacle couldn't possibly get any worse, the loud rumbling RV's horn sounded and a warbled version of 'Dixieland,' echoed into the quiet street. Sam lowered her head, scared to even look at Freddie's face.

"Sam…" he whispered into her ear. "Did you know about this?"

Sam shook her head, lifting her face to look at Freddie who looked like he'd just seen a troop of bearded ladies parading naked down the street.

The RV came to a screeching halt in front of the building, a cloud of smoke rising from the back as it backfired. The door to the smoking brown monstrosity opened and she heard her grandmother before she saw her.

"Well am I comin' for a wedding or a funeral? Ya'll look like somebody died!"

J'Maw Maw exited the RV, a smile lighting her face as she walked over to Sam.

"Hey J'Maw Maw!" Sam said, allowing her grandmother to gather her into a hug.

"Sammy!" J'Maw Maw said, "Let me get a good look atcha!" She pulled back from Sam and gave her a once over, the smile never leaving her face. "Well," she said, turning to Freddie, "You must be doin' something right young man. You look good Sammy!"

"Thanks," Sam said.

"I'm trying," Freddie said, hugging J'Maw Maw as she stepped toward him.

"Rissa, pick your jaw up off the floor before you swallow a fly." Marissa attempted to put a smile on her face as J'Maw Maw pulled her into a hug, patting Marissa forcefully on the back. Sam had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Marissa and J'Maw Maw being in the same place was better than any comedy club she'd ever been to. They were more different than any two people she'd ever known but over the last two years they'd forged something like a friendship, a fact that never ceased to amaze her.

Sam unlocked the wiggling Jax from his stroller and handed him to Freddie as J'Maw Maw greeted Carly and Melanie, chastising Melanie for skipping out on Christmas last year.

The sound of coughing, like a tuberculosis patient, came from the open RV door and Sam turned shocked to see her Aunt Maggie stumbling from the RV.

"Aunt Maggie?"

"In the flesh," she managed to say before dissolving into another coughing fit.

"Told ya," she said, looking at Carly. Her Aunt Maggie was a long time smoker, sounding like she was hacking up a lung was normal – but still a little disturbing. "What are you doing here?"

"A fancy wedding and free trip? I couldn't turn that down now could I? Come on over here and give me a hug." Sam moved toward her aunt, grabbing her sister's hand as she went, dragging Melanie behind her. If it weren't for the unnatural tan and the dyed brown hair, Aunt Maggie could be a dead ringer for Pam. Sam held her breath against the potent smell of ashtray and cheap perfume as her aunt pulled her into an embrace.

"Can I come out now?" a booming voice came from the inside of the RV and Sam peered over her aunt's shoulder and into the face of her favorite family member aside from J'Maw Maw. Lumbering from the RV and into the Seattle sunshine was her Uncle Carmine. Sam wiggled from Aunt Maggie's arms and launched herself at her Uncle, unable to stop tears from coming.

"Uncle Carmine! What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come?"

"Sammy!" he said, lifting Sam from her feet and swinging her around. "Did you think I'd miss this?"

Sam cried silent tears into her uncle's broad shoulders. When Freddie asked her to marry him, there was only one person she wanted to walk her down the aisle. She hadn't spent a lot of time with her uncle in the last few years-the Corrections Departments of Washington and later, Georgia, had seen to that-but she still had memories of the time she'd spent with him as a child. He'd been the only man in her life after her father left and her grandfather passed away. The only man, until Freddie, who actually kept the promises he made to her. When he'd gotten out of prison he'd gone to Willacoochee to live with J'Maw Maw. When she called to tell them she was getting married and to ask him to walk her down the aisle she'd been heartbroken when he'd said he wouldn't be able to make the trip – leaving Georgia would violate his probation. Freddie had tried to comfort her, saying he was sure that Spencer would walk her down the aisle. Spencer was like a brother to her, but it just wouldn't be the same. As happy as she was to be marrying Freddie, knowing Uncle Carmine wouldn't be there had been hard to accept. Having him right here in front of her was enough to make all the insanity she'd dealt with planning the whole thing well worth it.

"So you're off probation?" she asked, when he finally set her back on the ground.

"Well…I didn't say that," he laughed.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to hear this story?"

"Probably not…let's just say you might wanna let me know if any of these Bensons are in law enforcement," he said, laughing long and loud, walking over to stand in front of Freddie. He towered over a visibly nervous Freddie, who reached out a shaking hand.

"Hi Carmine…I mean Mr. Carmine…I mean, Mr. Young, sir."  _'He's so adorable when he's nervous'_  Sam thought, moving to stand beside him and taking Jax from his arms. Uncle Carmine didn't move, staring straight down at Freddie's hand and then back to his face. Twenty years of prison stints and work in shady businesses gave Uncle Carmine the power to intimidate with looks alone. As funny as she found this, she figured she'd better put a stop to it before Freddie wet his pants.

"Uncle Carmine, stop it!"

Carmine's face broke into a smile as he reached down and hugged Freddie, lifting him off his feet. "Man! You shoulda seen the look on your face!" he laughed, setting Freddie down and clapping him on the shoulder. Freddie grimaced and tried to laugh along, rubbing his shoulder when Carmine turned his attention to Sam and Jax. Sam mouthed an apology to him from around Uncle Carmine's shoulder and reached out for his hand as she passed Jax to her uncle who was now lifting him in the air while Jax giggled and asked for more.

Freddie walked over to where his mother and J'Maw Maw stood and Sam took a minute to look at her family. The street was loud with their voices as they all laughed and tried to talk over one another. While she'd been talking to Uncle Carmine her mother had pulled up and now Pam and Aunt Maggie stood by Spencer, comparing belly rings. Carly and Melanie stood back watching this, holding each other up as they laughed. Freddie stood by his mother, who was showing J'Maw Maw 'The Book' and Uncle Carmine was now spinning around in circles with a squealing Jax in his arms.

This was her family, in all its crazy dysfunctional glory. To anyone walking by, they probably seemed mismatched and more than a little strange, but she wouldn't trade any of them – except maybe Aunt Maggie. Freddie caught her eye and winked. She smiled back at him and was suddenly struck by the thought that this was all his doing. He'd refused to give up on her – even when she was determined to make him do so. He'd loved her, no matter how hard loving her sometimes was, and now, standing here surrounded by all the people she loved, she was overwhelmed by it all. In two days' time she would stand in front of the people who mattered and commit to spending forever with him. Forever. She'd spent two years terrified by that thought, but now, she couldn't imagine it being any other way.


	3. I Do - Part 2

Sam woke with a start and immediately felt something missing. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she turned to reach for her phone.

"Sam…" Freddie's voice was muffled behind her, "It's six in the morning. He's fine. Go back to sleep."

Sam sighed and fell back onto the bed. She'd hoped to grab her phone and sneak out of the room without Freddie noticing. Now she'd be forced to wait until he went back to sleep. J'Maw Maw, who was staying at Sam's mother's house along with Aunt Maggie and Uncle Carmine, had somehow managed to convince her to let Jax stay with them for the night. It was the first time she'd spent a night away from him, and she was not handling it well.

"I just want to check on him. He might need me."

Freddie rolled over and draped his arm over her waist, pulling her in close to his chest. "I'm sure Jackson is fine. If he wasn't, they would have told you one of the million times you called them last night." He laughed. "If anything you should be making sure that your grandmother is alright."

"But what if he wakes up looking for me and I'm not there?" she said, suddenly paranoid. She attempted to unwrap herself from Freddie's arm so she could get out of the bed. "I should probably just go over there and get him." Freddie's arm tightened, forcing her back down onto the bed.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my mo…"

"Don't you dare say it Benson!" Sam growled. "I am not like your mother."

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry." He kissed her bare shoulder. "But you seriously need to calm down. You're going to have to get used to someone else taking care of him. We're going to be gone for five days on the honeymoon."

"Don't remind me." Sam said, putting her face in her hands. She knew she was overreacting, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she knew that she was acting more than a little like Marissa right now. But she couldn't help it; being away from Jax just made her anxious. She'd spent every day for the last two years with him. Being apart was going to take some getting used to. "I just…I'm just not ready for this."

"Baby, you have to calm down. You're an amazing mom, but you haven't had a day off in the last two years. Neither of us has. We deserve some time away, just the two of us." He ran a hand lazily down her side, resting his hand on her hip. Nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck he whispered, "And just imagine…we can spend all day, every day doing whatever we want…no interruptions." He kissed the spot behind her ear that made her brain foggy.

"Whatever we want, huh?" she relaxed into his arms as he continued trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone.

"Yep…"

"All day, every day? That's a pretty ambitious plan." Sam gasped as Freddie nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, his hands cool against her skin as they slipped underneath the hem of her shirt.

"I think I'm up for the challenge."

"You're so bad." She laughed, turning to face him, running her hands over his bare chest.

"I learned from the best."

"Is that right? Care to show me anything else you've learned?"

Freddie smiled as he brought his lips to meet hers. "With pleasure."

Freddie's lips were warm against her own, slow but insistent. She remembered the first time they'd ever kissed – how nervous they'd both been, the way she could feel his body trembling. Her stomach had held a knot of unfamiliar tension, a building pressure that shot like lightning through her body, making her forget where they were – what they were. Even after all this time his kisses had the same effect, only now the nervousness was replaced with a passion bred in familiarity. She knew his body. Knew, without asking, where he wanted her mouth, her hands. And her body called for him, trembling even before skin met skin. No one had ever made her feel like this, touched her like this, loved her like this. She was his.

When he pulled his lips away from hers, she was flushed and breathless. Freddie stared with piercing eyes into her face. Completely silent, he stared at her, as if trying to memorize every feature. Softly, he pushed her hair away from her face, resting his hand against her cheek.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" his voice was low and she thought she might lose herself in the intensity of what she felt for him.

She pulled his face to her and felt him moan against her mouth as she Freddie onto his back so that she was straddling him, her legs wrapped possessively around his waist – letting her body speak for her. She ground her hips into his, throwing her head back at the sensation. She stared down into his face, grabbing the hem of her shirt and dragging it over her head, tossing it to the floor behind her. The coolness of the room and the feeling of Freddie beneath her raised goosebumps along her arms. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the rapid ' _thump, thump, thump'_ of his racing heart.

"Freddie? Samantha?" The door to their bedroom swung open.

"Mom!" Freddie screamed, trying to throw the blanket over a half-naked Sam.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Marissa cried, throwing her hand over her eyes. "I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Sam scrambled off of Freddie, searching the floor for her shirt. Finding it beside the desk she threw it on and stood in shock, wishing she could dissolve into the floor.

"Get  _out_ , Ma!" Freddie stood from the bed, shooing his mother out of the room before slamming, and locking, the door.

"Holy Chizz!" Sam said, still frozen in embarrassment. "Your mom just saw…"

"I know what she saw! Don't talk about it!" Freddie said, his nose scrunched in disgust.

It was silent for a moment, and then Sam let out a soft chuckle. She bet Marissa was in the kitchen right now, trying to disinfect her eyes. The thought made her laugh even harder until she was doubled over, tears streaming down her face. Freddie sat on the bed, staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Sam…this really isn't funny."

"N-n-no…it's not funny…it's hilarious!" she snorted between fits of laughter. "Five more minutes and she'd really have gotten a show!" She walked over to the bed and flopped down beside Freddie.

Freddie shook his head. He had never in his life been this embarrassed – and that included the year he turned thirteen and his mom had barged into his room to find him …getting better acquainted with himself.

"I can't wait to move out of here." He said. They would be back from the honeymoon next Friday and the movers came on Monday. Ten more days that, right now, seemed like ten days too many.

"You're not the only one."

All around their room were boxes and storage containers, labeled and ready for the move. Surprisingly, Sam had been responsible for most of the packing – further proof that she was just as ready as he was for them to be in their own space.

They sat together silently. Freddie reached over and wrapped Sam's hand in his.

"I can't believe it." He said softly.

"Can't believe what?"

"This…all of it. Getting married. Moving out on our own. It's all sort of…surreal."

"You getting cold feet on me?" Sam asked, trying to make her voice light – but Freddie saw the question in her eyes. He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Never… I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It's just…"

"What? What is it, baby?"

Freddie searched his mind for the right words. "There were days that I wondered if this was ever really going to happen. I worried, you know? That one day you'd wake up and decide that this wasn't what you wanted. Until just now I don't think I realized just how scared I was of that."

"You're not the only one...I was scared too."

"You were? Of what?"

"Everything. Think about it Freddie, how many teenage pregnancies end with 'happily ever after'? I used to think that how happy we were, how happy you made me, was some sort of fluke and that one day it would just…disappear, and we'd wind up like everyone else."

"And now?"

"Now…" she sighed, "now I know it's not a fluke. Things between us work because we make them work."

"So you aren't scared to be getting married at twenty?"

"Hell yes I'm scared!" Freddie laughed at her wild eyes, "But, it's like my mom said, marriage is about waking up and deciding every day for the rest of our lives to do whatever it takes to make this work."

"Your mom said that?"

"Trust me…you're not nearly as shocked as I was." Sam laughed, "Speaking of mothers, we'd better start getting ready. We're supposed to meet everyone at my mom's house for breakfast. Dibs on the shower!"

Freddie watched as Sam dashed into the bathroom, letting the words she'd just said sink in. He was surprised that the words of Pam Puckett would have the power to calm him. But she was right. It wasn't about a dress or the cake or the rings. It wasn't even about whether they always got along or saw eye to eye. It was about making a decision to stay together and do whatever it took to overcome any obstacle to them being a family. It was about making promises and keeping them, not just for their son, but for each other.

* * *

"A weasel?"

"No…I'm thinking more like a rat. Yeah…definitely a rat."

Carly and Sam sat side by side on a wooden pew, their heads close together as they debated in hushed voices. Spencer, who sat behind them, leaned over the pew and joined in the debate.

"You're both right…he looks like that dude from Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew…a rat…who acted like a weasel."

Sam and Carly's eyes went wide as they stared straight ahead to the front of the church, where Marissa was currently barking out instructions like a general preparing her forces for battle.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Sam's voice was loud and met with a murderous glare from General Benson.

"Shh…" Freddie pleaded with Sam. This rehearsal was already taking forever and the longer it took, the crazier his mother got. "I'm starving and if you piss her off right now, we're gonna be here all night!"

"Sorry," Sam reached out and patted his knee, "but aren't you the least bit concerned that we're being married by a rat-man?"

"Sam, what are you…" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the minister standing behind his mother, and he realized Sam was right. "Oh my God!" he whispered into Sam's ear, "You're right!"

"Told ya," Carly said.

"Freddie, if you're hungry, maybe you can ask him if he's got any cheese," Sam said and the group erupted in laughter.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Marissa was addressing them now and, from the look in her eyes, Sam didn't even want to cross her. Carly and Sam both lowered their heads, covering their mouths with their hands in an attempt to stop the laughter…which only made them laugh harder.

"Nothing, mom. Sorry." Freddie apologized for all of them.

"Then pay attention, please!" Marissa barked at them. "Now, as I was saying. Freddie, you will enter, with Minister Prewitt, from this door on the right." She looked at him expectantly and he looked back, not exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing. "Well…get moving Fredward! Let's go, Let's go, Let's go!" Marissa said, clapping her hand to emphasize each word.

Freddie tripped and almost fell in his haste to get to the door, purposely avoiding looking at Minister Rat-Face.

"Now, once Freddie walks out, our ring bearer will walk slowly down the aisle and stand in front of Freddie. Where's the ringbearer?"

Sam groaned and slumped down in her seat. She could not remember the last time she'd been this bored. This rehearsal seemed unnecessary to her, and she'd told Marissa as much. Get dressed, walk down the aisle, say your vows, the end. Why they needed to take two hours to practice it was beyond her, but Freddie had asked her to behave and she was trying her best to do so.

"He's right here!" Sam turned and smiled at Sarah, who was standing at the back of the church, holding Jason's hand and waving at Marissa. She was thrilled that Sarah had been able to make it to the wedding. Sarah had been one of the only things that kept her sane during her time in Willacoochee and, as a single mother who'd had who'd had a baby right out of high school, she was the only person in Sam's life who understood just how hard it was to be a mom at such a young age. They hadn't been friends for long, but she counted Sarah among the most important people in her life.

Jason was attempting to wiggle out of his mother's grasp, adjusting the super hero cape he'd insisted on wearing in spite of Marissa's protest that it was inappropriate. He met Sam's eyes and waved, his clear blue eyes twinkling. He was the only kid she'd ever been close to besides Jax; being around him is what convinced her that she just might have what it took to be a mother. Sarah gave him a gentle push and he started walking slowly down the aisle, holding the ring bearer's pillow out in front of him. She smiled, remembering his disappointment when he'd discovered what being a ring bearer really was.

" _Where's my costume Sam?"_

" _What costume, sweetie?"_

" _My bear costume! Do I get to have claws? Can I growl at people? I've been practicing!" he said, hunching down and baring his teeth at her._

" _Jason, honey…why would you be wearing a costume to Sam's wedding?" Sarah looked at her son, clearly just as confused as Sam._

" _Because! I'm gonna be a ring bear!"_

They'd all erupted in laughter and spent the next ten minutes explaining to a visibly upset Jason that he wasn't going to be an actual bear.

"Very good, Jason!" Marissa smiled as he approached, "Now…bridesmaids, maid of honor! Places!"

Melanie, Sarah and Carly – the maid of honor- hurried to gather at the back of the church.

"Best man, groomsmen!" Marissa pointed at Gibby, Spencer and Freddie's cousin Michael, directing them to join Carly, Melanie and Sarah at the back of the church. "Michael, extend your arm, Sarah, accept his arm, and…we're walking, we're walking…slow down! It's not a race!"

Marissa stood in the middle of the center aisle, walking backwards, directing the couples – Michael and Sarah, Melanie and Gibby, Carly and Spencer, down the aisle like a crossing guard. Sam shook her head and looked up at Freddie, who was staring back at her.

'I love you' he mouthed.

She knew that. It was the only thing making this insanity bearable. That and the promise of five days of happy, naked, newlywed bliss. She licked her lips as she stared back at him, watching the blush rising in his cheeks. She had a feeling they were thinking about the exact same thing.

"Samantha…Samantha!" Sam shook the X-rated thoughts from her head and looked up to find Marissa standing right beside her pew.

"Sorry, Marissa. What did you say?"

"I said you need to get your heiney to the back of the church!"

"I'm on it!" she said, saluting Marissa as she squeezed by her. "You ready for this?" she said to her Uncle Carmine, whose imposing frame seemed to fill the doorway of the tiny church. He smiled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"She makes prison guards look like teddy bears. Is she always wound this tight?" he laughed.

"Sometimes even tighter, if you can believe it," Sam whispered back, putting her arm through his. They started down the aisle at Marissa's instruction and Sam felt like she was running to keep up with Carmine's long strides. How she'd manage the walk in heels and a floor length dress was beyond her. She'd tried to get Marissa and Carly to agree to let her wear white converse. She'd been shot down.

Arriving at the end of the aisle, the minister began to walk them through the ceremony. There were a lot of big, boring words and Sam was mortified to find that not only did the minister look like a rat…he also had a stutter. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She looked up at Freddie who was looking at her in warning. How was she supposed to sit here and listen to him talk about commi-mi-mi-mitment with a straight face?

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the only part of the ceremony she was excited about.

"You m-m-may ki-kiss the bride!"

Sam threw a conspiratorial look over her shoulder at Carly, winked at Freddie, and launched herself into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Oh m-m-m-my!" the minister said, stepping back from Sam and Freddie. She laughed as she heard Marissa gasp behind her and the rest of the wedding party erupted in cheering and catcalls. Freddie set her down on the ground, his face flushed.

"And that…" Sam said, wiping the corner of her mouth, "is how you seal the deal!" Grabbing Freddie's hand she bounded the down the steps past Marissa and started down the aisle toward the exit. "Now let's eat!"

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Sam sat on the bed, watching as Freddie packed his bag. They'd just returned from the rehearsal and dinner with their families. Marissa had finally recovered from Sam's display at the church and Sam had actually enjoyed herself as they all sat in a banquet room at Pini's laughing, talking and, best of all, stuffing their faces. Now they were in their bedroom preparing to follow what was hopefully Marissa's last instruction of the day: to spend the night before the wedding apart.

"Yeah. I think I'm all set." Freddie zipped his bag and looked around the room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "I've got the ring and my tux. Both our passports are in the suitcases; suitcases are in the car. I'm ready."

"I still think this is ridiculous. Why do we have to be apart tonight?" Sam sat on the bed pouting. Freddie walked over and pulled her to stand in front of him. Leaning down he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I like the symbolism. We'll be apart for one last night – then never again."

"Promise?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise. Now come walk me to the door."

Sam followed Freddie to the front door, holding it open as he wheeled his suitcase into the hall. He turned around and looked down into her face.

"Well…I guess this is it." He said, giving her one last hug. "See you tomorrow, baby?"

"I'll be the one in the white dress." Sam smiled, pulling back and kissing him softly.

She was still standing in the doorway as the elevator doors closed. Walking back into the apartment, she shut the door and allowed the silence to wash over her. This was the most quiet the apartment had been in six months. Marissa was at the reception hall checking on things, Jax was with Sam's mother and Carly, and Melanie and Sarah were out picking up supplies for her bachelorette party that was set to begin in a few hours. She was alone for the first time in a long time.

Walking into her bedroom she moved to the closet and stared at the large white garment bag on its hanger. Her hands shaking, she pulled on the zipper and stepped back. Sam was never what anyone would call girly, but the first time she wore this dress and saw herself in the three-way mirror of the bridal shop's dressing room, she barely fought off the urge to cry. Even more than the ring, the invitations or any of the other wedding arrangements – this dress made everything startlingly real. It was a strapless, floor length gown in a material that felt like angel wings next to her skin; Marissa said it was organza. Whatever it was – it was beautiful. The drop waist ended above a full skirt that whispered when she walked. The back was cut out, a thin layer of sheer lace covering it. Standing on the raised platform in front of Carly and Marissa, both of whom were crying, she'd twirled around in the a way she'd have laughed at had she seen another girl do it. She hadn't tried on any other dresses, not even wanting to see what else the shop had to offer. This was it-the dress she'd be wearing when she became Mrs. Samantha Benson.

She wondered what Freddie would think, trying to picture his face when he saw her. She'd never really been one for dressing up and getting all fancy, but she wanted tomorrow to be different. After showing far too much of the worst of herself to Freddie as they were growing up, tomorrow she wanted to give him the very best of herself. She wanted him to look at her and be as proud of her as she was of him. Tomorrow she wanted to take his breath away.

Turning around, she gathered up her pajamas and prepared to take a long, hot shower. The drawer was empty once she removed her clothes. The whole room seemed bare. All the pictures had been taken off the walls, the drawers and closets emptied and packed away. Everything she'd need was in a suitcase beside the bed, surrounded by boxes and bags. It was another reminder that tomorrow would change everything. They'd be married and ready to move out on their own. Tomorrow, a whole new chapter in their lives was starting.

She was ready.

* * *

"Another toast! Another toast!" Sarah swayed a little as she stood, proof of just how many 'toasts' they'd already made. The room was loud, music blared from the stereo, and the women seemed to be speaking all at once as they sat around the room. They were all in varying states of inebriation, from Carly, the most sober of them all, sipping on the same glass of champagne she'd started with, to Aunt Maggie, who'd skipped the champagne, gone straight to drinking from her silver flask, and was now snoring loudly against the arm of the sofa.

As much as she'd been dreading it, Sam had to admit that this was the most fun she'd had in a long time. After they'd gotten Jax and Jason settled in Jax' room, Sarah and Sam joined the other six women as they squeezed into the Bensons' small living room, all wearing their pajamas. Sam, Carly, Melanie, and Sarah sat on pillows on the floor. Marissa and J'Maw Maw, like mismatched book ends, took the sofa. Pam and the snoring Maggie had the loveseat.

True to their word, Carly and Melanie hadn't organized any cheesy party games and instead they'd spent the last three hours just talking. About relationships and marriage, about the loves they'd lost and found. She'd learned more about the women in this room in the last three hours than she had her entire life. But the real fun had begun when her grandmother broke out the champagne bottles and, holding red plastic cups high, they'd started to take turns toasting Sam and Freddie.

The toasts had started out very wise and insightful, but after a few refills they'd gotten increasingly irreverent, hilarious and raunchy.

"Raise your glasses ladies!" Sarah slurred, "To Sam and Freddie…may all their ups and downs…be in between their sheets!"

"To Sam and Freddie!" the women yelled in unison, taking unladylike gulps of champagne.

"Alright, it's my turn now," Pam said, staggering to her feet, pushing hair from her flushed face, "Sam, in marriage sometimes you're gonna disagree. So my advice to you is – if you gotta argue…do it naked! To Sam and Freddie!"

"To Sam and Freddie!" they cried.

"Okay, okay…I've got one, I've got one." Sam looked over at Carly as Marissa stood to her feet. This was gonna be good.

Of all the women tonight, Marissa had been the quietest so it wasn't until Sam watched her struggling to stay upright that she realized just how drunk Marissa was. She'd only seen her like this one other time – and that hadn't been funny at all. Drunk Marissa crying was sad, but drunk Marissa doling out advice was hands down the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"Samantha, I'm gonna tell you what  _my_  mother-in-law told  _me_  the night before I married Freddie's father. All husbands want you to be three things: a maid in the living room, a cook in the kitchen, and a whore in the bedroom." she said swaying as she looked at the already laughing Sam who couldn't wait to tell Freddie that his mother had said 'whore,' "My advice to you? Hire the first two, do the last part yourself and you'll  _both_  stay happy!" she raised her red cup, "To Sam and Freddie!"

"To Sam and Freddie!" the women called.

Marissa flopped down on the sofa, the contents of her cup sloshing over the rim onto the floor.

J'Maw Maw stood, clearing her throat. From the look on her face Sam knew that when this speech was over, she was much more likely to be crying than laughing.

"Alright, alright…ya'll settle down. I've got something to say to my granddaughter." The women stifled their laughter, turning their attention to J'Maw Maw who was looking intently at Sam, a soft smile on her lips. "Sammy, in my very first memory of you, you were about five years old. You had on a princess dress and moon boots that you wouldn't take off no matter what we said. You were stubborn and ornery, but even at five you were the strongest person I knew. I used to read fairytale stories to you and Melly and I remember you'd say 'J'Maw Maw, I don't need a prince to ride in on a horse and save me. When I get big, I'm gonna ride my own horse!'" The women all laughed. "I knew then that the man who won your heart was really gonna have to be something special. When you came to live with me before Jackson was born, I saw that same five year old girl, still stubborn and ornery, and it scared me a little. It scared me to think that you'd spend your whole life determined to save yourself – never realizing that sometimes it's okay to let people take care of you. It scared me to think that you'd never give someone the chance to see how amazing you are, that maybe you'd never realize it yourself. Today I sat back and I watched you and Freddie. I saw how much you love him, I saw how you let him love you and honey, I have never been more proud." The sound of sniffling filled the quiet room. "I know it's scary sometimes. Real love always is. It's a hard thing to give our hearts away but if there's anything I could tell you tonight it's this: loving someone…really loving them, and letting love you back…it's always worth it. There'll be days you can't stand the sight of him, days when you wonder what the hell you've gotten yourself into, but when those days come remember the love you feel for him right now, remember the way it felt to look into forever and see his face. If you can do that, you'll be among some of the luckiest people in the world." She raised her glass, looking around the room, "To Sam and Freddie!"

"To Sam and Freddie!"

Sam wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew her grandmother was going to make her cry and now that the tears had broken free she was having a pretty hard time stopping them. The combination of a long week, an even longer day, and the large glass of champagne, was making her emotional and weepy – two things she hated to be.

The party appeared to be winding down. Sarah and Melanie were gathering up trash and empty cups. Pam was trying, in vain, to rouse the still snoring Maggie while Marissa had taken J'Maw Maw into the bedroom so she could see Sam's dress. Carly leaned over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Carly asked

"Yeah…I'm good. Really good actually." Sam said, "It's just I can't believe it's really happening, you know?"

Carly scooted closer to Sam, drawing her knees to her chin. "I know. Who would have thought when you and Freddie met, and you just wanted to kill him, that you and he would end up here."

Sam laughed, "Yeah…I'm pretty glad he survived." She turned to see Carly staring at her. "Why are you staring at me, Shay?"

"I'm just…I'm really proud of you, Sam."

"First my grandmother, now you – don't go getting all mushy on me." Sam said, her eyes starting to water again.

"I mean it, Sam. I probably don't say that as often as I should, but I really am proud. And I'm happy for you."

Sam reached out and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Carls, that means a lot." She wiped her face and took a deep breath, "Now let's stop with all the girly yammerin' and get some sleep or I'm gonna look like the Bride of Frankenstein tomorrow."

They stood and helped Sarah and Melanie clean up,. She even got a towel and cleaned up the spot where Marissa had spilled champagne; Marissa would thank her for that later. An hour later the apartment was quiet again. J'Maw Maw and Pam had managed to get Aunt Maggie downstairs and into the car, Marissa had gone to bed after making Sam promise she wouldn't stay up late or sneak over to see Freddie – apparently it was bad luck for them to see each other after midnight. Carly, Mel and Sarah had retreated to Sam and Freddie's bedroom and she could hear them giggling as she walked over to lock the front door.

The bachelor party was taking place across the hall at Spencer's apartment and Sam wondered if they were still going strong or ready to turn in. She looked down at the phone she held in her hand: eleven forty-five. This is probably the earliest any bachelorette party had ended.

Flipping the lights off, she was headed toward the bedroom when her phone began to vibrate with an incoming text message.

_Freduccini: Miss me?_

_Sam: You know it. Partying hard?_

_Freduccini: No…long story_

_Sam: That sounds bad…_

_Freduccini: It was… meet me?_

_Sam: Ur mom says it's bad luck_

_Freduccini: It's not midnight yet_

_Sam: Now?_

_Freduccini: Fire escape?_

_Sam: Hurry…_

Peering down the hall to make sure Marissa's bedroom light was off she tiptoed to the front door, unlocked it and tried to slip quietly into the hallway. Walking down the hallway she stuck her head out of the window that was the entry to her and Freddie's special place. So many important things had happened here. It was on this very fire escape when she first realized that maybe, just maybe, she felt something for him besides contempt. She smiled at that memory.

"What's got you so smiley?" Freddie's voice echoed through the darkness and she felt his hand wrap around hers, helping her out of the window. As her eyes adjusted, she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Nothing. Just remembering, that's all."

"Remembering what?"

"Remembering when you were a short, skinny little nerd begging to kiss me."

Freddie laughed. "Oh, really? That's how you remember it? I thought it was mutual?"

"You leaned first…that makes you the initiator."

"And you were helpless to resist my boyish charms." He held her tighter. "You know what I remember?"

"What?"

"You lips tasted like cherries. And I dreamed about that kiss at least once a week for the next month."

Sam pulled back and looked up at him. "Really? You never said anything."

"Right…how would you have reacted back then if I told you out of the blue that I was dreaming about you?"

Sam nodded at him solemnly. "You made a good decision." She perched herself on the edge of the windowsill. "So how was the bachelor party? Were there naked girls with pasties jumping out of cakes?" She knew there weren't without asking – she'd threatened Spencer's life if so much as one half naked chic showed up and she found out about it.

Freddie lowered his head and groaned. "No…no naked chicks. But there was a cake…and someone did jump out.

She was going to kill Spencer. "Who jumped out of the cake?"

"Sam, I don't even know if I can put together the words that would do it justice. It was by far the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. So I took pictures." He said, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to Sam.

The very first picture to come up was of Spencer and Gibby standing beside a giant cardboard cake, grinning like idiots. After that there were several shots as the top of the cake opened up and revealed…well she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Freddie.,. what the hell is that?"

Freddie was still shaking his head, "It's not a what…it's a who. It's Bobo."

"Bobo?"

"The clown…that rocks! Play the video…just play the video."

Sam pulled up the video and sure enough, as the strains of 'Satisfaction' by The Rolling Stones began to play the top of the cake burst open to reveal a very large clown, in a very small costume. Opening the front of the cake completely he danced out of it, clad in a white spandex one piece pulled tight over his large belly, bright red pom poms running down the front. If his outfit wasn't disturbing enough, it looked like he'd slept in his make-up, white paint cracking around his wrinkles, lightning bolts painted down the sides of his face, his mouth colored a bright green that was never meant for lips. On his head, instead of the traditional clown wig, he wore a rainbow colored faux Mohawk.

Freddie, who was holding the camera, seemed to be laughing at it all. That was until Bobo began to swivel his hips and dance, turning around smacking his own backside. As if that weren't bad enough, encouraged by the loud cat calling and laughter Bobo locked his hands locked behind his head and began to do pelvic thrust in Freddie's direction. The next thing Sam saw was the underside of the Shays' couch as Freddie, who'd apparently dropped (or thrown) the camera, was heard off screen pleading with Bobo to leave him alone.  _'Hold on Bobo, I'm not like that! Spencer, help me! What kind of a clown are you!'_  he screamed.

Sam handed the camera back to Freddie, laughing so hard she thought her side would split. Freddie did not look amused.

"Well, at least he kept his clothes on." she said, patting his arm.

"You didn't finish watching the video."

"He didn't…"

"Almost. He had one arm out of that get-up before we managed to convince him that it wasn't that kind of party."

Sam couldn't hold the laughter. "Where did Spencer find him?"

"Socko."

"Dude. We gotta help him make some new friends."

"That's why I needed to see you. I didn't want that to be the last thing I saw before I went to sleep."

"Aww, baby, come here." She reached out and pulled him to her. "I'm sorry your party was so bad. I'm sure Spencer meant well. And you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

"That wasn't the funny part. Turns out Bobo and your Uncle Carmine are old prison buddies!"

"Shut up!"

"True chizz! Apparently Bobo was doing 5 to 10 and he met your Uncle Carmine in there. They're still in the apartment…getting drunk and talking about all their old times in the big house."

"Wow," Sam whistled.

"Yeah," he laughed softly, "but it was pretty funny when Bobo started teaching Gibby some of his moves. I think Gibby could really have a future in the 'jumping out of cakes' business."

They were quiet then. Freddie moved them to the fire escape's railing and they stared out into the Seattle night. It had been quite a night for both of them. She only hoped tomorrow would be a bit more calm.

"How many other people do you think are doing what we're doing?" Sam whispered.

"Standing on a fire escape?"

"No…getting married in the morning. How many people do you think are out there tonight, thinking about how their whole lives are about to change?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, none of them are as happy as me. Because none of them are marrying you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls you're getting ready to marry," Sam laughed, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I mean it, Sam." He tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Yeah…I get that a lot," Sam laughed.

"Very funny, Princess Puckett."

"And there we have it…the very last time you can call me Princess Puckett. In just over twelve hours I'll be Princess Benson."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too, Benson," she said, snuggling into his chest, "me too."

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Oh crap! What time is it?"

Freddie pulled away from her, digging in his pocket for his phone. "Don't tell me you believe all that bad luck crap?"

"No, but your mother does. She's probably rigged the apartment to blare sirens if that door opens after midnight."

"It's 12:01."

Sam pulled Freddie toward the window, scrambling through it. "Well, we've done it now. We're cursed!" she joked as he exited the window and stood beside her.

"Tomorrow I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing could mess that up."

"Knock on wood."

"I knew it…you  _are_  superstitious."

"No…I'm just…I just want everything to be perfect." She said, wrapping her hand in his as they walked down the hallway.

"Will you be there?"

"Of course."

"Then it'll be perfect." They stopped in front of the apartment and Sam leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I love you." She said, opening the door to the apartment.

He kissed her fingertips as he slowly let go of her hand.

"Until forever ends."


	4. I Do - Part 3

"Jax honey, please be still!"

Sam reached into the tub and pulled a struggling Jax from the water, wrapped him in a towel, and set him on the floor beside her. His face was all smiles as she looked into his eyes, so much like her own.

"I wanna play, Mama!"

"There's no time to play, baby. Do you know what today is?"

He nodded his head solemnly. "Mama and Daddy are gettin' hitched!"

Sam laughed at her son. She'd have to thank J'Maw Maw for that one later.

"And what do you have to do today?"

"Be a good boy."

"That's right." She leaned into the tub to let the water out, remembering a second too late that she'd left the door open as she heard a shriek of laughter and turned to see Jax running naked out of the room. She threw her head back in frustration. She was usually pretty lenient with Jax, taking as much delight in his playfulness as he did, but it was the worst time for him to be more Puckett than Benson.

Struggling to her feet she took off after him.

"Jackson Daniel Benson, you get back here right now!"

She ran into the living room to find Marissa wrapping an arm around Jax, and lifting him up. Her face screamed  _'I told you so'_. Sam ignored her and walked over to gather Jax. Marissa had offered to take care of him this morning but Sam had turned her down. She'd woken up this morning in full on nervous panic mode. She needed the normality of her regular routine to calm her. Or at least that's what she thought it would do. Right now she was wondering why she hadn't listened to her mother-in-law.

Mother-in-law. As in the woman who gave birth to Freddie. Freddie, the man who, in less than 5 hours, would her husband. The word sounded strange in her mouth and she could hardly wrap her mind around the concept. But none of that mattered. Ready or not she was hurtling toward the altar at warp speed.

"Thanks." She said, taking the still wet, naked Jax from Marissa's arms. "I was just getting ready to get him dressed."

Marissa looked down at her, her eyes incredulous. "How are you?"

Sam sighed and tried her hardest to look calm despite the storm of emotions raging in her chest. "I'm good…great!"

Marissa turned her head to the side, lone eye brow raised. "Samantha. You don't have to lie to me. This is a big day, a really big day. It's okay to be nervous."

Sam walked over to the sofa and took a seat, letting Jax down. Marissa would normally complain about Sam letting him run around naked but she didn't care right now. At least one person in the house was comfortable.

"What about terrified…is it okay to feel that?"

"Absolutely. I've been there." Marissa laughed at the disbelief on Sam's face. "Don't look so surprised. On my wedding day I must have thrown up three times. I was a mess."

"Great…so Freddie's right. I am like you."

"Well…in this particular instance that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it? I married the man I loved despite the fact that I spent most of the day so scared I thought I'd pass out, or hop the next bus out of town. And we had seven amazing years together." Her smile held an old sadness.

"I wish he could be here. Mr. Benson I mean. I know it would make Freddie happy."

"I wish that too. But Samantha, today isn't a day to focus on the past. Jack will always be here with us, and this day will have the two things that make Freddie happiest – you, and my grandson." She looked over at the corner of the living room. "Who is about to pee in my potted fern!"

Sam shot to her feet and scooped Jax up just in time for him to miss the fern, and soak the front of her shirt.

"Jackson!"

"Potty Mama!" he clapped his hands together, proud of himself. Potty training was proving to be a nightmare. Even as convinced as she was that Jax was a genius – he was at the moment choosing not to use those genius traits in the control of his bladder.

"Thanks Jackson…next time tell Mommy  _before_  you pee!" She kissed the top of his brown curls and headed toward his bedroom. Stopping before entering the hallway she turned to find Marissa staring into space, a soft smile on her lips. Sam had no doubt what she was thinking about. "And Marissa?"

"Yes Samantha?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"You are most welcome. What's family for?" she laughed, "And you know you can call me … Mom … if you want."

Sam laughed and hugged Jax to her, "Baby steps Marissa. Baby steps."

Sam carried Jax back into his bedroom and dressed him in jeans and a t-shirt that said  _'I'm Trouble'_. She put some of his toys on the floor and set him down to play, turning on the television in the corner to play  _Sid the Science Kid_. Jax was obsessed with this show. Every time they went for a walk now there was some new insect he knew the name of, some scientific fact he'd share with her. She swore that last week she heard him repeating the Latin name of some species. Everyone said she was crazy, except for Marissa, but she knew Jax was smarter than the average two year old. He might be mischievous and a little wild, but underneath all of that beat the heart of a genius. She supposed she had Freddie's genes to thank for that; at least that's what Marissa said.

"Jax, Mama's going to take a shower. You behave yourself, okay?"

"Aye, Aye Matey!" he laughed, totally absorbed with the pirate ship he was playing with.

After taking a hot shower that did nothing to relax here, she walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. She'd been doing it all morning, trying to keep the nerves at bay. Wake up Jax…sit on the bed. Feed Jax breakfast … sit on the bed. Remember this is the biggest day of your life … sit on the bed. So far it wasn't helping.

She looked over at the clock. It was ten o'clock. The wedding was at two. Four hours and counting. Sarah, Carly and Melanie would be here at eleven thirty. They'd all get dressed at the church. She probably had time for a nap. Maybe that would help her nerves. The sound of her phone drew her from her thoughts.

_Freduccini: Good morning Princess Benson_

_Sam: Not so fast…I could still change my mind_

_Freduccini: Never…who would by your ham?_

_Sam: Good point!_

_Freduccini: Plus, there's my nubbish charm and boyish good looks…and that thing I do that you like_

_Sam: Pervert_

_Freduccini: Only for you_

_Sam: Nervous?_

_Freduccini: No. Are you_

_Sam: I plead the fifth_

_Freduccini: Four more hours. I can't wait to see you. I love you_

_Sam: Until Forever Ends?_

_Freduccini: Even longer_

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and lay down on the bed. Freddie always knew how to calm her down. It was one of the reasons they worked so well.

Until forever ends. That had always been the best way she knew to tell him how much she loved him. It was less of a statement and more of a promise; a promise she intended to keep.

* * *

July 14th, 2014 – the day Sam learned to believe in bad luck. The day all hell broke loose.

Standing in the middle of the dressing room at the church, she paced back and forth, alone. Her entire wedding party was gone, After her last stream of tears and expletives they'd all fled – off trying to fix the disaster that had become her wedding day.

Sam inwardly cursed herself for ignoring Marissa's warnings about bad luck, because in the time it took her to lay down for a thirty-minute nap, a hurricane of bad luck had swept into her world and was attempting to destroy everything in its path.

_She'd woken to a panicked Marissa barging into the room. She'd been followed closely by a distraught Melanie and Carly. She knew it was bad news if Marissa needed reinforcements to deliver it. After telling her about a million times not to freak out, Marissa told her that Minister Prewitt's secretary had just called. He apparently had an allergic reaction to the chocolates in the gift basket they gave him last night. He was currently at Seattle General Hospital and it was unlikely he'd get out in time for the wedding._

_Sam hadn't known what to say. She hadn't been to many weddings in her life but she was pretty sure having a minister there was a deal breaker. Carly told her not to worry; she had Spencer, Gibby and Uncle Carmine on phone duty trying to find a replacement._

_Sam had tried to laugh it off. If necessary they could just go down to the homeless shelter and grab the priest who worked there. 'No sweat' she said. 'We're doomed' she thought._

" _Well...that's not exactly all the news…exactly." Carly said softly, wringing her hands._

_Sam looked into all three faces, waiting for the rest of the news. No one seemed too eager to volunteer for the job. Finally after being nudged by Carly and Melanie, Marissa spoke up._

" _It's the cake."_

' _Oh, God, not the cake!' she thought. It was one of the only parts about all this wedding craziness she'd been excited about._

" _It…it had an accident."_

" _An accident?"_

" _Yes."_

" _The cake, had an accident? Was it driving drunk? What the heck are you guys talking about?"_

_Melanie came to sit beside her._

" _Okay Sam, it's like this. The caterer called. They were at the reception hall, taking the cake out of the back and one of the caterers lost his footing and, well, the cake is now in the middle of 58th street."_

" _What!"_

" _Sam, honey, calm down. We'll fix this…somehow." Marissa said, sitting on Sam's other side._

" _Well, can't they just make me another cake?" she asked._

_Carly shook her head, "There's no time Sam. I'm sorry."_

_Sam shook her head. This was a mess. No minister, no cake._

" _Does Freddie know all of this?"_

" _Yeah" Carly said, "I called him right before we came over here. I told him to let us tell you."_

" _Okay, so what do we do now?" Sam asked, turning to Marissa._

" _First, you calm down. Then we get your things together, head to the church and …hope for the best."_

" _Hope for the best! That's the big plan? Hope for the best!" Sam's voice rose higher and higher until she was pretty sure it could be heard by dogs in the next county._

" _Sam, freaking out isn't going to help anything. This is your day…everything is going to work out." Melanie kneeled in front of her, holding her hands._

_Sam sighed and agreed to their plan…flimsy as it was, and started gathering her things so they could head over to the church. Sarah was on kid duty and had taken Jax and Jason over to the Shay's apartment to get them ready. Marissa headed over to the reception hall to make sure everything (aside from the cake disaster) was okay. She'd be meeting them at the church later. Without the added distraction of chasing Jax around the apartment, she managed to throw on some clothes and meet Carly, Melanie, Sarah, and the boys in the lobby. As the doors to the elevator opened she heard her son's voice._

" _Rain, rain, go away. Rain, rain, go away."_

_Before she could exit the elevator there was a loud 'crack' followed by a 'boom' that seemed to shake the building, sending Jax running toward her where he buried his face in her knees. She leaned down to pick him up, and noticed two things at once. First, Sarah, Melanie, and Carly all had 'the look', the same one they had when she found out Minister Rat-Face was in the hospital and her cake had died a tragic death. Second, the skies above Seattle had opened up and there now appeared to be a full-blown typhoon raging outside the lobby doors._

" _You have got to be freaking kidding me!" she cried._

_Carly took a step toward her. "Sam, don't…"_

" _If you tell me not to freak out, there will be both a wedding and a funeral today. And guess which one will be for you!" Carly stopped in her tracks and Sam felt a little bad. It wasn't Carly's fault that everything was going wrong. It wasn't her fault that they'd all be arriving at the church, soaking wet and having a wedding with no minister and no cake. It was Sam's fault. Her and her rotten luck._

_She saw the outline of the limo as it pulled up to the curb and the driver exited, running through the rain and into the lobby. By the time he got through the doors he was soaked, including the newspaper he'd been holding over his head. He surveyed the scene in front of him. They must have looked like the saddest wedding party he'd ever seen. Sam was standing near the stairs, holding Jax and trying not to cry. Carly, Sarah, and Melanie stood near the doors, shaking their heads and trying to think of something to say. Jason was the only one who seemed at all happy, running circles around his mother's feet._

" _Puckett-Benson wedding party?"_

" _That's us," Sam said, walking toward the doors. Following the driver she turned to the girls. "Well…we better go, before this day gets any worse."_

_They all managed to get into the limo only slightly waterlogged thanks to the umbrellas Carly had brought down. Carly and Melanie tried to create a festive atmosphere on the way to the church, asking the driver to put on some music and opening a bottle of champagne. When Adele's voice thundered through the limo as she sang 'Set Fire to the Rain', Carly launched herself toward the front seat begging the driver to change the station and they all spent the rest of the drive in silence._

_Sam felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see an incoming call from Freddie. No way was she answering that. She wasn't real clear on how this whole wedding superstition thing worked, but she was pretty sure that seeing him on their wedding day was what started this whole disaster. And she already talked to him by text message this morning, just adding to the curse. No way was she going to risk making it worse. He called two more times and she ignored both, eventually turning off her phone. That's when Carly's phone started to ring._

" _Hello…Freddie? Yeah, she's with us. How am I supposed to know why she's not answering her phone?" Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking her that. No! Alright…but I'm warning you…it won't go well." Carly reached over and offered Sam her phone. Sam looked at the phone, back and Carly and then returned to staring out the window. "Hey. No, it's Carly. I told you she wasn't going to talk. Good news? Really?" Carly's frown steadily turned until she was beaming at Sam, patting her knee. "Yeah, of course I'll tell her. Alright, see you soon."_

_Sam reluctantly turned to Carly, who was bouncing in her seat._

" _They found a minister!"_

" _What?" Sam said, scared to believe her._

" _They found a minister! He'll be at the church by one thirty!"_

_Sam sighed in relief. Finally, something going right!_

" _Oh my God Carly! Are you serious!"_

" _True chizz!" she said, immediately covering her mouth and looking over at Jax who was, thankfully, to busy playing with Jason to have noticed or repeated what she'd said. "And they figured out what to do about the cake!"_

" _Thank God! I was starting to believe Marissa's crazy warnings."_

" _What warnings?" Sarah asked._

_Sam laughed. It was sort of funny when she thought about it now. "She said that it was bad luck for Freddie and me to see each other on our wedding day."_

" _Oh, I've heard that! It's totally true." Melanie said, "But, wait…you didn't see Freddie today, did you?"_

_Sam bit her lip, "Well, I may or may not have snuck out last night and we may or may not have lost track of the time. So I might still have been kissing him at … twelve fifteen."_

" _Sam!" all three women said in unison._

" _But it's fine! We have a minister, we have a cake…crisis averted!" She smiled at them, but now they all looked the way she'd felt five minutes ago. "Come on you guys, you can't believe in all that superstitious mumbo jumbo."_

" _Well…I mean I do believe in it, but it looks like everything has worked out so… "Melanie gave her a tentative smile, "I guess it's okay. But just in case, I'm gonna be on Freddie duty today. No way he's seeing you before the ceremony!"_

" _Mel!" Sam cried._

" _What! Someone has to take care of the important stuff." Melanie laughed and the atmosphere inside the limo improved…even more once the champagne bottle started to make the rounds._

' _This might just all work out' she'd thought 'It can't get any worse, right?'_

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

With a belly full of champagne and nerves, she was pacing around the small dressing room wondering what the protocol was for wedding day disasters. It was one o'clock. She was supposed to be getting married in an hour. But in the hour since she'd arrived at the church, she'd lost count of how many things had gone wrong. She wasn't superstitious, not before today at least, but even she had to admit that things weren't just regular run of the mill bad. This was a mess of epic proportions.

Seattle was in the middle of the worst storm in a decade. The streets were so flooded that police were starting to close off the streets, and the church she was sitting in happened to be right in the middle of the worst of it. She'd expected to see her mother and grandmother early so they could help her get ready. When they hadn't shown up by twelve thirty she started to get worried. And that worry turned to panic when Marissa broke the news that her mother's street was flooded and they couldn't get the car to start. In the middle of this storm taxis were out of the question. They were trying their hardest to find a solution and everyone had told her to calm down, something she was really tired of hearing, and all she could think of was the fact that on the most important day of her life she'd have no family there.

Her family had been witness to all the mistakes she made, every fight, every suspension, every stint in juvie. They'd seen her pregnant at seventeen and in labor when she should have been walking the stage at graduation. Just this once she wanted them to see her at her best, wanted to see her stand next to the most amazing man in the world and listen when he said that she was the one he wanted to spend forever with. Now, that might not happen.

Last night she told Freddie that what they shared wasn't a fluke. But now she wondered. Was she even entitled to this happiness? She'd had a life with Freddie already, one that she'd been pretty happy with. Sure, there were no rings, no ceremonies, no official looking papers to confirm what they meant to each other. Maybe she was being greedy by messing with it. Maybe the disarray this day had become was fate's way of telling her that they were making a mistake.

Sam sat down in the quiet room and put her head in her hands. Her dress hung high on a hanger across from her, mocking her. In the beginning, when she came back from Willacoochee and had Jax, she spent every day in silent fear that one day she'd wake up and find it had been a dream. That at some point Freddie would look at her and instead of seeing how much he loved her, he'd see that he'd made a mistake. Over time that fear had quieted, eventually relegated to a small corner in her mind. Today it returned full force, sweeping over her in waves until she thought she'd drown in it, and she was too tired to resist.

How dare she think that after a lifetime of mistakes she'd be allowed to be so happy? For as long as she could remember, everything she'd ever loved had eventually turned to crap. Freddie and Jax were the only thing she'd ever done right. And now, just when she thought she'd have a lifetime to enjoy some happiness, everything was a mess. At this point she wondered if they'd ever make it to the altar. Or if they even should.

* * *

' _I should have gone to Vegas'_  Freddie thought as he stood in the center of his dressing room staring into Spencer's grinning face. When Carly had told him that the minister was going to be a no-show, he'd done what he did best – he started working on a solution. After only thirty minutes of phone calls, Spencer saved the day. He found someone who could marry them for half of what they were paying Minister Prewitt and he could be at the church in an hour. Freddie had been relieved, that was until Spencer had shown up a few minutes ago.

"Spencer. Where's the minister?" he asked, looking over Spencer's shoulder at the person following close behind. "And why is T-Bo here?"

"He's your minister!"

"Gimme some!" T-Bo said, bumping fists with Spencer as they both stood looking entirely too pleased with themselves.

"Wait a minute. What?"

"He's your minister!"

"Yeah! Just call me Minister T-Bo!"

Freddie stood open mouthed, looking back and forth between the two of them, unable to believe what he was hearing. Sam was going to flip. It wasn't that she didn't like T-Bo—no one disliked T-Bo-but when they imagined their wedding day he didn't think either of them thought they'd be saying their vows in front of a man who sold stuff on sticks.

T-Bo stepped toward Freddie, offering him a crumpled piece of paper.

"It's my certification. I got it online! Look, it's got a fancy stamp on it and everything!"

Freddie muttered under his breath, "You have got to be kidding me." Looking up at T-Bo he took it all in. The dude rag, the bright orange shirt, and the cargo shorts pockmarked with fruit stains, all topped off with a nametag that had 'Minister' hand written above his name. "Where's your suit?"

"Oh, well I didn't have time to go get my suit, but look," he said, digging a hand into his pocket, "I got a tie!"

Before Freddie could respond there was a knock on the door and Carly poked her face in.

"Is everyone decent?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on in kid!" Spencer opened the door to let her in.

"Did you know about this?" Freddie asked as Carly entered the room holding Jax on her hip.

"Know about what?" she asked, handing Jax to Freddie. "Hey T-Bo," she said noticing him for the first time. "What are you doing here…in your uniform?"

"He's our minister…" Freddie said, his voice strained.

Carly's eyes went wide. "He's what?"

"The minister!" Spencer and Freddie said in unison.

"Oh my God, does Sam know?" Carly asked.

"No…and she's not going to either, Carly. No one tells her…got it?" He searched Carly's face, "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be with Sam now, helping her get ready?"

"Yeah…about that. She sort of…threw us all out." The end of her sentence was a whisper but Freddie heard it.

"Daddy?" Freddie looked down onto his lap at Jax who was tugging on Freddie's tie to get his attention.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why is Mama crying?"

Freddie's eyes shot up at Carly who looked like she wanted to cry too. This was just great. They were being married by a guy in cargo shorts, there would be no cake at the reception, Sam's family was M.I.A., she had no one to walk her down the aisle, and now she was somewhere in this church, alone and crying. What else could go wrong?

He started to reassure Jax, convince him that his mother was okay, but before he could the lights overhead began to flicker – and then went out.

He'd spoken too soon.

Jax was crying, Carly was screaming, and Freddie was thinking it no longer mattered what T-Bo had on because no one would be able to see him in the dark. Freddie drew in a deep breath. He wasn't scared and he wasn't worried – he was pissed! This was supposed to be the best day of his life – it  _was_  the best day of his life. Today he was finally going to marry the woman he'd loved for as long as he'd known what the word meant. He'd fought long and hard to convince her that this was the right decision, that they were ready to make this step, and he was damned if he was going to let anything mess it up. Freddie was a fixer – it's what he did. When there was a problem, he thought, he planned, and he fixed it. Today was not going to be any different.

His mother entered the room, her voice loud, adding to the jumble of panicked voices around him. It was too much. All of this was just too damn much and he'd had enough. He sat Jax down on the sofa and stood.

"Everyone shut up!" he screamed.

The room went silent as they all turned to Freddie in shock. Freddie wasn't a screamer, but he was desperate.

"Freddiebear…"

"I mean it Mom. Everyone be quiet!" he paused, analyzing the situation, determining his course of action. "This is my wedding day. Sam's and my wedding day. Now I don't want to hear anything else about what's gone wrong or what's messed up," he turned to his mother, "or what bad luck we're having. I know things haven't gone exactly as we planned, but I refuse to let this ruin Sam's day. Now, we've got almost an hour until the wedding, so we're all gonna suck it up, quit talking about what's wrong and fix it! Got it?" he said, leaving no room for disagreement.

"Got it." They all said in unison.

"Alright, now, Gibby and Michael?"

"Gibbeh!"

"I want you to go to the store across the street and buy all the fat cakes they've got."

"What for?" Gibby asked

"Don't ask questions Gibby! Just do it…please."

"I'm on it," Gibby said, dragging Michael from his spot on the sofa and heading for the door.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Sam's family can't get here because Pam's car won't start right?"

"That's what they said."

"Get them on the phone, tell them to load up the RV."

"But Freddie, that RV is…not exactly appropriate for a wedding."

"Mom, how you feel about the RV doesn't matter now. Sam needs her family here. We're gonna make that happen, okay?"

Marissa nodded and walked to the corner of the room to place the call.

"Spencer…"

"Yo!"

"I want you to go through this building and find every candle you can." He watched as Carly's eyes grew wide, "On second thought, scratch that. Carly, you and Melanie go find candles. Where is Melanie, anyway?"

"Standing guard outside Sam's dressing room."

"Why?"

"She said that you guys have already had too much bad luck so she's standing there to make sure you don't try to get in and see Sam."

Freddie considered the situation. "Alright, you go find the candles and take Jax to Sarah. Spencer, you come with me."

They all headed out the door into the darkened church. The sound of rain pounding against the roof was the only thing breaking the silence. Heading up the stairs, Freddie approached Sam's dressing room, stopping down the hall and motioning Spencer to stand behind him.

"Spencer," he whispered. "I need you to distract Melanie so I can get in to talk to Sam."

"You got it!" Spencer replied, walking toward the door where Melanie stood, looking nervous.

"Melanie!"

"Hey Spencer," she said, looking suspiciously over his shoulder. "Do you know what happened to the lights? Is Freddie with you?"

"Freddie? No! Haven't you heard it's bad luck for him to see the bride on the wedding day?"

"I keep telling people that!" she said, "So why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong. I mean besides the whole 'getting married in the dark' thing. I just um, came up here to, uh…ask you to come with me. Away…to uh, to the basement!"

"To the basement? In the dark? Why?"

"Why? Oh, um, because I need to show you…this giant rat I saw down there!"

Freddie shook his head. He'd totally forgotten how bad Spencer was at lying. This was never going to work.

"A rat? Spencer I don't want to see a giant rat. Plus I need to stay here for Sam, she's really freaking out in there."

"If she's freaking out in there, why are you standing out here?"

"She sort of threatened to kill me if I came back in."

"Oh, okay. So are you ready?"

"For the wedding?"

"No…to see the giant rat!"

"Spencer, I'm not going with you to see a rat!"

The door behind her cracked open and Sam's tear stained face emerged.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"Nothing Sam, Spencer was just leaving, right Spencer?" Melanie said.

"Right, I was just leaving. I've got…a thing…to do. So…bye!"

Spencer turned on his heel and walked back to the wall Freddie was hiding behind.

"What the hell was that, Spencer? You were supposed to distract her!"

"I'm sorry Freddie…she's not easily distracted!"

Freddie ran a hand wearily over his neck. Time for plan B. It was crazy and maybe a little dangerous, but at this point he didn't have much choice. He needed to see Sam. He needed to know that she was okay.

"Spencer. I need you to find me a ladder."

* * *

Sam closed the door to the room despite Melanie's protests that she shouldn't be alone. Seclusion was exactly what Sam wanted right now. Everything was bad enough without having to deal with her sister prattling on about bad luck. In recent years she'd gotten her violent streak mostly under control – having Melanie in the room right now might just undo all that progress. Plus, if she opened her mouth to talk to anyone she was scared the only words that would come out would be "Stop the wedding! This is a mistake!" As much as she might be feeling it, she wasn't ready to say it.

"Sam!"

She turned toward the muffled sound of her name and saw nothing. Great. On top of everything else, she was losing her mind.

"Sam!" the voice was louder now, accompanied by what sounded like someone knocking on glass. Looking toward the side of the room, she saw a shadow outside the window. She walked slowly toward the window and pulled back the partially open curtains. Realizing who it was, she wrapped the curtain around herself, hiding from view.

"Sam, open the window! I'm getting soaked out here!"

Sam considered her options: considered leaving the room, or not opening the window. But she was tired, exhausted from the effort of holding her world together. Looking out into the downpour, at the outline of Freddie's hand as he pressed it to the window, she gave in. Unwrapping herself from the curtain, she walked to the window and raised it, stepping back as a water logged Freddie stuck his head inside.

"Freddie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Coming to save the princess." He smiled and heaved himself over the windowsill and into the room. He was soaking wet, water dripping from his hair that now hung down into his eyes, running down the tux that was now sticking to him and forming a puddle at his feet.

Sam couldn't meet his eyes and instead turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. The sound of banging on the door drew their attention and Freddie rushed across the room in time to see Melanie's face peeking through the door.

"Freddie! You can't be in here!" She pushed the door and attempted to enter the room.

"No offense, Melanie, but get the hell out!" He slammed the door on his irate future sister-in-law, and locked it to prevent any further interruption, trying to ignore the loud, steady knocking.

Sam remained facing away from him, her eyes closed. Just hearing his voice was breaking her heart, there was no way she could look him in the eye. Freddie knew her better than anyone, and just one look would show him that the fear he'd spent two years trying to dispel had returned and held an iron grip on her heart.

"Sam?"

She heard him approach her from behind and flinched when she felt his hands on her arms.

"Baby, look at me." His voice was so gentle. She wished she could just melt into his arms. She wished she could be as sure now as she'd been a day ago. She wished she wasn't such a coward.

"Sam?"

"I can't," she whispered.

"What do you mean? You can't what?"

She shut her eyes tightly. Her throat closed and refused to let her speak.

"Sam, please…you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Freddie."

"Sorry for what?"  _Please don't do this. Please don't run away now._

"For this…all of this. The wedding is a mess. The day is a disaster. It's…"

"Sam, what do you have to be sorry for? We had some problems…we aren't the first people to get married that had a few problems on their wedding day. It's not a big deal."

She turned to him then. How did he not understand what this meant- what it all meant?

"Don't you get it? Can't you see what this all means?" She walked over to the chaise and sat down, staring at her ringless hand. "It's not about the cake or the rain, or even the fact that we're getting married by the dude who serves us smoothies!"

"They told you about that?"

"Yes, Melanie told me, but that's not the point. None of those things are the problem, not really."

"So what  _is_  the problem?"

"Me, Freddie! It's me. I…It's always been like this. Nothing ever works out for long, nothing ever stays good, never! Everything I touch just gets messed up and Freddie…if you do this, if we do this, and we get messed up too I won't be able to handle it." She was sobbing in earnest now, her breath coming in shallow gasps. "I'm scared, Freddie! And I'm angry! All I want, all I ever wanted was to be able to love you. All I wanted for today was to see your face and know you were proud….know that finally after all the crap we've had to deal with, life wasn't going to be so damn hard! But it doesn't stop. No matter what we fight, there's always another fight coming. No matter how hard we try…"

Freddie sat beside her and reached out for her hand.

"Sam…this is ridiculous. You can't possibly think that any of this changes anything?"

She turned to him with fire in her eyes.

"Wake up, Freddie! We're barely twenty years old and we've been through hell and back. And for one day was supposed to go right. Instead, the one day that will prove to everyone that we belong together, is falling apart. You don't think that means something?"

"No, Sam, I don't! For God's sake, just look at me!" He reached out and raised her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "All of this-the problems, the bad luck, all of it-only means as much as we allow it to, and I refuse to let anything change what I feel for you. I don't care about the stupid cake, or the minister or the rain or any of that! And I don't care what anyone else thinks about us – we have nothing to prove Sam! Nothing!"

She looked into his eyes, trained on her, unflinching.

"None of this matters." He wrapped her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "This is what matters Sam. You and me. We're what matters. Nothing else. Yes, this day has been hell. And yes, it's scary but if I had to relive this disaster of a day a million times to make you mine I'd do it. And if I have to deal with things a thousand times worse than this for you to be my wife I will, because it's worth any price I have to pay to know that you'll be with me forever. You're worth it to me, Princess." His voice softened as he placed a hand to her cheek, "I know you're scared and that makes you want to run, but I can't let you do that-not this time. Because even if you're having a hard time believing in this – in us, right now, it doesn't matter. I believe it, Sam, enough for both of us. And I'll believe every minute of every day for the rest of our lives." He ran his thumb over her cheek, "You say you want me to be proud. How could you not know that I don't need any of this to make me proud of you. I'm proud of you every time I watch you with Jax and I see what an amazing mother you are – even though you never had anyone to show you how. I see how you've faced down things that would have destroyed other people. I see how strong you are, I see your beautiful heart and I can't feel anything but pride. Samantha Puckett, you are greatest, most surprising, amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I don't need a church full of people. I only need to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sam sniffled, wiping her nose with the soggy handkerchief Freddie offered her.

"I'd marry you right here, soaking wet in the dark, if I had to."

Sam studied his face. He meant that; she could tell. And while the fear didn't leave, the love she felt coming off of him in waves was enough to push it back and let her breathe.

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

She stood and faced him. "You said you'd marry me right here in the dark, soaking wet…so let's do it."

"What about the minister?"

"You said you didn't need all of that."

"I don't! But, you sort of have to have it to make the whole thing legal."

Sam smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "When have you known me to be interested in what is or isn't 'legal'?" she laughed, "And we can still do the whole thing in front of everyone. I just…I need to do this. Please?"

Freddie stood and took both of her hands in his.

"Whatever you need. So, how does this work?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it…I wasn't so sure you'd say yes."

"Don't worry about it, we'll wing it…we're good at that." He laughed, "Just follow my lead."

He stared down into Sam's eyes, and here in the darkened room, with water filling his shoes and Sam in a white robe, he spoke the most important words of his life.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, if anyone had told me that first day of kindergarten that the girl who hit me in the head with the shovel would one day hold my heart I don't think either of us would have believed it. Loving you has been the greatest surprise, and the greatest gift I've ever been given. There is not a part of me that isn't already yours. Everything I have and am belonged to you long before today, and I will continue to be yours long after this. Today I promise to always put you first. I promise to protect you, to guard your heart, to encourage your dreams and to cherish you as the treasure that you are. From this day on, you'll never be alone. We face our fears together, and our happiness is that much sweeter because we share it. Thank you for accepting me as I am. Thank you for welcoming me into your heart, and agreeing to live in mine. I love you, until forever ends."

Sam didn't bother trying not to cry. As she watched the tears fall from Freddie's eyes, she felt free, freer than she ever had. She didn't have to hide, not from him. She didn't have to be afraid. She took a deep breath and said the words written in her heart.

"I used to be afraid of love, afraid to give my heart away. I never believed in fairytales. I thought they were for other girls, not for me. But then I met you and because of you now I know what love really is. You're the reason I believe in happy endings. You came into my life and loved me in spite of me. You took my hand and refused to let go. You saw the best in me, even when I couldn't see it myself and filled the empty space inside my heart. So today I give you the heart you helped to heal. In good times, I'll give you my joy. In hard times, I'll give you my strength, and in the spaces in between I'll give you all the love I have to give. I promise to be only yours, until forever ends."

Freddie squeezed her hand and leaned toward her, his voice low.

"Can I kiss the bride?"

"Every day for the rest of your life."

And this kiss was better than the first time, or any time since. His lips were soft as they moved against hers. She reached up and tangled a hand in his still wet hair, pulling him closer. Without words, in the middle of chaos, they found peace, a secret place the storms outside couldn't penetrate.

When they finally pulled away they stood, wrapped in each other's arms, neither wanting to say anything.

"Samantha and Fredward!" Marissa's voice was urgent outside the door as she banged against the wood.

"You ready?"

"To face your mother?"

He laughed, "I meant are you ready to get married…again."

Squeezing his hand, Sam smiled up into the face of the only man she'd ever love. In all the ways that mattered, she'd already given herself to him; she was already his. The rest of this day was a formality.

"Yeah…let's do it."

* * *

It felt like a brand new day. Nothing had changed really. She was still going to be married by T-Bo in his bright orange Groovy Smoothie shirt. They still had no cake, and the lights had yet to come back on, but her family had managed to brave the storm thanks to J'Maw Maw's giant RV and knowing she was surrounded by the people who loved her made the other things feel less important. Standing in the middle of the dressing room, waiting for her mother to zip her dress, Sam felt different. Her happiness was apparently contagious as all the women gathered around her mirrored her smiles; laughing and telling her how beautiful she looked. She felt beautiful.

"There you go, Sammy." her mom said, finishing the zipper and standing back to look at her.

"Here's your veil, Carly said, walking toward her.

"I'll take that, Carly." J'Maw Maw took the veil from Carly and moved to stand in front of Sam, fastening it to her hair. Sam stood still as Carly and Melanie smoothed her veil in the back. Her grandmother was beaming, her eyes shiny with tears. Her veil finally fixed, she turned to face the women who were most important to her. The room was silent.

"Well…" she said, twirling softly for effect.

"Wow, Sam." Carly said, dabbing at her eyes. Melanie only smiled, crying too hard to speak.

"Sam, you look absolutely stunning," J'Maw Maw said, reaching out to grab her hand. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of you than I am right now."

Sam reached out and hugged her grandmother. "I love you."

"Right back atcha, J'Maw Maw winked at her and headed out the door.

Marissa told the bridesmaids it was time to line up. The lineup had changed a bit. No power in the church meant no music, so Carly offered to sing while the other bridesmaids and Sam walked down the aisle. She told Sam the song would be a surprise. They all hugged her as they left, looking as nervous as she felt.

Left alone in the room with her mother and Marissa, Sam took deep breaths. She wasn't afraid anymore, just anxious to announce to the world the promises she'd made to Freddie not thirty minutes ago.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned to face her mother. She had to hand it to her-Pam Puckett really cleaned up nice. She was wearing an entirely appropriate floor length gown in a blue the same as her eyes. Gone was her usual smirk and she looked ten years younger. She looked beautiful. Walking over to Sam she seemed at a loss for words. Pam Puckett was never at a loss for words.

"You know I'm not good with all this mushy mother-daughter stuff."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I know."

"But I just want you to know that…I'm proud of you kid. I didn't give you the best start in life, but you turned out alright. Better than alright…you're a pretty amazing woman." She looked down at her hands and when she faced Sam again, there were tears shining in her eyes. "I just want you to know that…that I love you." Clearing her throat, she looked at Sam once more and headed for the door. Turning at the doorway she laughed, "Don't trip down the aisle. You know me; I'll laugh first and help you later." She shut the door behind her and Sam shook her head. Some things never change.

Marissa turned to Sam, fluffing her veil and straightening the bottom of her dress. Standing, she checked her watch.

"Well, Sam, honey, it's time."

Sam followed Marissa out the door and down the hall. Standing outside of the sanctuary was Uncle Carmine, looking particularly dapper in his tuxedo. Marissa reached up and lowered Sam's veil, resting it on her shoulders. "I love you, Samantha."

Sam drew in a breath. Marissa had never said that to her. "I love you too." Sam said. Watching as Marissa walked into the church she put her arm through Uncle Carmine's, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Placing a large warm hand around hers, Uncle Carmine looked down at her.

"Don't worry Sammy, you're gonna do just fine." His smile was reassuring and as the doors to the sanctuary opened she began to walk with him down the center aisle, her eyes resting on Freddie, as Carly began to sing.

_From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
From this moment I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

Carly's voice echoed out in the silent room, the word reflecting exactly what was in Sam's heart. Freddie stood next to T-Bo. His hair was still wet, and his tie was crooked, but the smile on his face lit up the whole room. This was the face she'd imagined, this is how she'd wanted him to look at her. She had to force herself not to run down the aisle and jump into his arms.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart. Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
You're the reason I believe in love. And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you_   
_From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

Sam made it to the altar as the last notes of Carly's song rang out. Uncle Carmine placed Sam's hand in Freddie's, giving Freddie one last threatening look before stepping back to stand behind the couple. The look was lost on Freddie. Since Sam had entered those doors, she was the only thing he'd seen.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"You look wet," she laughed.

"Some crazy lady made me wait in the rain outside her window."

T-Bo cleared his throat and Sam and Freddie reluctantly turned their attention to him.

Despite the bright shirt, stained pants and the distinct aroma of blueberries coming from him, T-Bo conducted the ceremony with more solemnity than anyone present thought possible. Even so, Sam found it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying, frequently stealing glances at Freddie, who would usually be staring right back at her. She'd never been so happy.

The ceremony was quick, they repeated the words that T-Bo told them to, exchanged the rings and finally, finally held their breath as T-Bo said the words that made it all official.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife." Sam faced Freddie, and they both looked up and T-Bo, waiting for him to continue. T-Bo stared down at them all smiles, finally realizing he'd forgotten the best part. "Oh, yeah – go on and kiss her man!"

Freddie lifted her veil and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam looked over at Marissa who seemed to be holding her breath –bracing herself for a display like they'd given at the rehearsal. She didn't have to worry. The kiss was soft, sweet and appropriately short. They had all the time in the world for fiery kisses, and they had nothing to prove.

"I now present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson!"

Freddie threw their joined hands in the air as the sanctuary erupted in applause. They walked together down the aisle and into the small dressing room that just a few hours earlier had housed a much different atmosphere. The rain was preventing a big send off before the reception so there would be no running through the crowd into the waiting limo as bubbles were blown at them. Sam didn't mind that…she'd thought the whole idea was pretty lame. As they entered the door there was a crackling sound and the room suddenly filled with light.

"Oh great…now you decide to come back on!" she laughed and turned to face Freddie who was leaning against the wall, staring at her. "You're staring." She laughed.

"I know," he said, his voice low as he walked toward her. "Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you look?"

"The last time I saw you I had on a robe, so…no" she leaned into his arms as he stood in front of her, "but thank you."

"You happy?" he whispered in her ear.

"I can honestly say that I've never been happier."

"Knock, knock. Everyone decent?" Marissa's voice called from outside.

"Yeah, Marissa…we're decent." Sam and Freddie both laughed. After the last time she didn't think Marissa would ever just open the door to a room they were in alone again. "Come on in."

She cracked the door and peered in. "Just wanted to let you know the limo is out front, and someone is pretty anxious to see you." She opened the door wider and Jax flew in, making a beeline for Sam.

"Mama!"

Sam leaned down and scooped him up, peppering his face with kisses. Freddie shook his head, and walked over to the two of them.

"What about me?"

Jax turned his head to Freddie for all of two seconds. "Hi Daddy." He said, turning his attention back to Sam. Freddie didn't blame him. Marissa had come in to stand beside him and they both watched and Sam danced around the room with Jax, both of them laughing.

"You were just like that, you know."

"Really...you mean crazy about you and totally ignoring dad." He laughed.

"Until you were about three. Then you and your dad were inseparable."

"So eventually this ends?" Freddie asked

"No it doesn't." Sam said from across the room, "Jax is going to be crazy about me forever, right?" she asked him.

"Crazy! Crazy like grandma!" he said, looking at his grandmother, oblivious to the stunned looks on his parents' faces.

"Jackson Daniel!" Freddie scolded, trying very hard not to laugh at the confusion on Jax' face and the embarrassment on Sam's. "That's not a nice word." He turned to his mother, "Mom…I, uh, I don't know where he got that."

Marissa walked over to Sam and lifted Jax from her arms, still smiling to Sam's surprise.

"Marissa…I…" Sam stuttered.

"Oh calm down Samantha, you've been calling me that for so long it's almost a nick name," she said, swinging Jax onto her hip. "Besides, I've got five whole days to de-program him." She laughed looking down at Jax, "You're going to have lots of fun with Grandma, aren't you, Jackson?"

Sam shook her head as Marissa and Jax headed out the door, Jax blowing her kisses over Marissa's shoulder.

"Your mother wants to de-program our son." She walked over to Freddie and eased onto his lap. "There had better not be any tick baths."

"Don't worry, baby." Freddie kissed her neck, "Tick baths don't start until you're three. We'll be back way before that." He laughed as Sam elbowed him. "So, you ready to go?"

Sam began placing kisses along his jawline. "Can't we just go straight to the hotel?"

"Trust me…I'd much rather be behind closed doors with you than at the reception."

"Naked behind closed doors…"

Freddie closed his eyes. Damn the stupid reception.

"Well," he whispered in her ear, "You know the limo has doors. And the reception doesn't start for," he looked at his watch, "another hour."

Sam stood and smoothed her dress, "So what are we waiting for." She reached out her hand for Freddie's, her eyes twinkling. Freddie grasped her hand and followed her out of the room.

"After you, Princess Benson."


End file.
